Gravitations
by SomeCoolName
Summary: "Tu fais semblant de croire que l'univers gravite autour du soleil, mais tu sais bien que c'est autour de toi." [Participation au Challenge d'août du Collectif NONAME]
1. Celui qui veille

**Note :** Hello hello ! Voici ma participation pour le challenge de ce mois-ci du CollectifNONAME. Le thème était "Votre personnage garde une cigarette sur lui depuis des années. Aujourd'hui, il l'allume". Le résumé est une citation de Miguel Zamacoïs. Ce mois-ci, nous profitons également du challenge pour parler de trois points : ce que ça nous fait de lire des fanfictions, d'écrire des fanfictions et de recevoir des reviews.

 **Lire des fanfictions :** C'est devenu naturel. Je peux me plonger dans un nouveau film ou un livre que je n'ai jamais lu et, à la dernière seconde, à la dernière page, me dire que je peux prolonger la magie de l'univers ou de ses personnages en allant sur FanFiction ou AO3. J'ai et aurai toujours un respect énorme pour les auteur(e)s de FanFiction. Il y a des gens qui, parfois même à l'autre bout de la planète, prennent de leur temps pour écrire une histoire, la parfaire. Il y a leur bêta aussi qui corrige, parfois des dizaines de brouillons, tout ça pour que nous, dans notre canapé, dans le métro, on puisse lire un petit bout de magie. Ça peut nous fait chialer, rire souvent, nous faire faire de la gymnastique des sourcils quand quelques fautes ont été oubliées, mais tout ça montre surtout l'imagination et l'implication des fans à travers le monde. Alors pour encourager, et remercier aussi, ces auteurs, je poste à chacune de mes lectures une review, si le texte m'a plu. Je n'écris pas de commentaires si je n'ai pas aimé, parce que tout ça est très subjectif et je ne vois pas de quel droit je pourrais dire à tel ou telle auteure que ce qu'il ou elle a écrit n'est pas bien / ne m'a pas plu. Bref, auteur(e)s de fanfictions : _merci_.

 **Bêta : Maya Holmes**. Genre, _**Maya Holmes**_. Je sais que je pourrais me contenter de nos conversations privées pour la remercier, encore et encore, pour son temps, son énergie qu'elle a offert à cette fic, mais ça ne serait pas lui rendre hommage comme il se doit, et je préfère le dire publiquement : merci **Maya** , pour tout. Car si les chapitres ont été écrits au jour le jour, Maya les a corrigé dans la foulée, ce qui est absolument adorable. Offrir de son temps à quelqu'un, c'est le plus beau des cadeaux, car c'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut jamais récupérer. Maya me fait ce cadeau tous les jours :3  
Et maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque Gregory Lestrade rencontre Sherlock Holmes pour la première fois, il récupère en une soirée un junkie de 23ans défoncé et une facture de 80£ pour nettoyer la banquette arrière de sa Vauxhall Astra sur laquelle le gamin a vomi. Ce n'est pas le meilleur des départs.

On est samedi et le samedi, Lestrade ne travaille pas parce qu'il garde sa fille Lisa qu'il doit amener à la danse et avec qui il se promène ensuite à Hyde Park. Sauf que ce soir-là, alors qu'il vient de déposer la petite en tutu à son cours et qu'il file au Tesco près de chez lui pour leur acheter de quoi dîner, il a l'idée saugrenue de tourner la tête à un feu rouge. Il voit, dans une petite allée, deux hommes se battre salement avec toute la hargne bestiale qui les anime.

« Hey ! », hurle le flic en sortant de sa voiture qu'il laisse plantée au milieu de la route.

Une main sur son arme, il court, mais le seul homme qui est resté debout le remarque et s'enfuit en courant. Gregory le vise une seconde et, bien sûr, ne presse pas la gâchette. Il s'arrête près du corps à terre et range son flingue dans son étui avant de se pencher en avant.

« Ça va ? »

L'homme se redresse à peine et tourne son visage vers le flic. C'est un gamin et même le sang qui coule de son arcade droite et la boue sur sa face ne cachent pas suffisamment sa peau blanche de camé. Lestrade soupire ; un junkie, il ne lui manquait plus que ça.

« C'est très impoli d'interrompre une conversation. », peste le jeune homme d'une voix terriblement sophistiquée, en grimaçant puisque parler semble atrocement douloureux.

« Je pense que tu confonds un _point_ et un _poing_. Lève-toi. », ordonne Lestrade en le tenant par le bras pour l'aider à se redresser. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ton dealer a pas voulu te faire crédit ? »

« Ce n'était pas mon dealer. »

« C'était ta grand-mère et j'ai mal vu, c'est ça ? »

« Non, c'était un dealer mais ce n'était pas _mon_ dealer. Le mien est plus au Nord. »

« Okay, bon, suis-moi au poste, tu vas me raconter tout ça. »

Le gamin passe sa main sur son arcade explosée, grimace et inspecte de haut en bas le flic avant de demander :

« Vous ne devez pas aller récupérer votre fille ? »

Ça coupe à Gregory toute envie de sourire.

« _Pardon_ ? »

« Bon, ça attendra. Je veux bien que vous m'emmeniez parce que je ne me sens pas très bien. »

« Ouais, alors ferme-la en attendant, ça vaut mieux. », impose le DI pour tenter de cacher la petite boule d'angoisse qui s'est formée lorsque le junkie lui a parlé de sa fille.

Il l'attrape par l'épaule et le pousse jusqu'à la voiture. Il ne remarque que maintenant les klaxons, les insultes des conducteurs bloqués derrière lui et indéniablement, le feu vert. Il ne dit pas un mot, sort son insigne qu'il leur montre, blasé, et attrape dans son vide-poche les menottes qu'il passe au gamin avant de le foutre sur sa banquette arrière.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? », demande-t-il quand la voiture démarre à nouveau.

« Sherlock Holmes. Et désolé par avance. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Sherlock ouvre les lèvres mais ne répond pas. Lestrade soupire tout haut et ne retient pas le frisson de dégoût lorsqu'il entend le junkie vomir.

« Dis moi que le sac de ma fille n'était pas sur la banquette arrière. »

« J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. »

Ce n'est vraiment pas le meilleur des départs.

* * *

Gregory raccroche et reprend son calme, les deux poings appuyés sur son bureau. Il redresse la tête, passe ses pouces dans son jean pour tenter de le détendre un peu, puis traverse le 8e étage jusqu'aux cellules. Il fait signe à Mark qui vient lui ouvrir la porte et va s'asseoir sur le banc qui craque, à côté du junkie.

« Bon, j'ai appelé le numéro que tu m'as donné. On va venir te chercher. »

« Votre fille ne vous en veut pas ? »

« Je serai toi, je la ramènerai pas... », conseille le flic qui ne comprend pas comment le gamin peut savoir qu'il vient de parler à Lisa au téléphone.

Bien sûr elle a crié de sa petite voix perçante, lui rappelant que c'est la quatrième fois qu'il demande à sa voisine de venir la chercher, parce qu'une urgence au travail le retient pour une heure ou une nuit. Il ne lui en veut pas - _merde_ , il la comprend. Souvent, il voudrait s'excuser de lui faire vivre un divorce. La psy leur a dit, à Miranda et à lui, que leur fille se sentait responsable de leur séparation, mais tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a qu'un coupable : lui. Il aurait dû apprendre à connaitre Miranda avant d'aller lui acheter une bague, avant d'accepter qu'elle arrête la pilule. Il aurait aimé comprendre bien plus tôt qu'avoir un gosse c'était la plus belle chose et la plus difficile au monde. Il aurait aimé être moins con et se battre pour faire marcher leur couple, pour Lisa, rien que pour Lisa. Un jour, il lui demandera pardon. Un jour.

« Qui vient me chercher ? Michael ? Alfred ? », demande Sherlock manifestement ennuyé par ce qui ressemble être une routine pour lui.

« Non, un mec qui se fait appeler Mycroft, on m'a dit. »

Le gamin redresse la tête et regarde le flic avec des yeux ronds. Sa peau déjà malade semble frissonner et discrètement une dent nacrée presse sa lèvre inférieure.

« Y'a un problème ? »

« Oh non, _merde_. », et la voix du junkie est d'habitude si chaude et sophistiquée, qu'il y a quelque chose de comique à l'entendre jurer ainsi. « Très bien, le dealer avec qui je parlais quand vous êtes arrivés vend de l'ecstasy à Stepney depuis début mai. On a trouvé trois SDF morts de crise cardiaque à cette période, vous vous rappelez ? On avait accusé les supermarchés d'avoir mis de la javel sur leurs invendus pour empêcher les mendiants d'y trouver de quoi manger, mais on a jamais pu prouver qu'ils étaient allés se servir dans les poubelles. Je pense que c'est Winnie, le dealer, qui testait sa came et leur en a donné. J'ai fait des analyses avec ce que je lui ai acheté. Il y avait des traces de PCP-Mescaline... »

« Putain... », crache le flic en passant une main sur son visage.

« Exactement. Il voulait en mettre assez pour défoncer ses clients mais pas trop pour ne pas les tuer non plus. »

« Ouais, ça consomme moins, un mort. Et comment tu sais ça toi ? Tu te la joues détective privé ? »

« Oui. », répond le junkie, tout sourire.

Gregory lève les yeux au ciel. La soirée promet d'être longue.

« Je peux vous aider à le retrouver et à prouver qu'il a tué les trois SDF. Rappelez le numéro que je vous ai donné et dites leur que c'est une erreur ou ce que vous voulez et je vous promets qu'on arrêtera Winnie. »

« Pourquoi tu m'as donné le numéro si tu ne voulais pas qu'on vienne te chercher ? »

« Parce que d'habitude ce n'est pas Mycroft qui vient ! », murmure le gamin d'une voix bouffée par la peur et cette fois, Gregory est convaincu que quelque chose ne va pas.

Il ouvre les lèvres, prêt à le rassurer et à lui dire qu'il va rappeler le numéro, mais Mark agite sa main à travers les barreaux pour retenir leur attention.

« Un monsieur est là pour récupérer Sherlock. »

Ils relèvent tous les deux la tête et se tient à côté de Mark un homme grand, enveloppé dans un costume d'une classe improbable. Il est fin, avec un visage d'oiseau et deux petites noisettes en guise d'yeux. Sa bouche pincée et ses sourcils fins froncés sont suffisants pour traduire toute la haine que ce genre d'endroit lui inspire. Le mec doit faire partie de la mafia de l'Est, y'a pas de doutes.

Mark ouvre la porte et fait signe à Sherlock de sortir, chose qu'il fait les gestes aussi lents que s'il avait lui-même consommé de l'ecsta coupée au PCP-Mescaline. Lorsqu'il arrive devant le gardien, il lui retire les menottes et Gregory sort à son tour pour faire face à Don Corleone.

« Et vous êtes ? »

« Mycroft Holmes. Le grand frère de Sherlock. »

Pour l'intuition, on repassera. Lestrade hoche une fois la tête, feint la non-surprise et ne peut que regarder cette fratrie tordue d'un oeil halluciné. Le grand frère reste aussi droit que s'il s'était assis malencontreusement sur un balai sans penser à le retirer de son arrière-train et plante ses yeux dans ceux de son frère avant de murmurer d'une voix aussi grinçante qu'une porte mal huilée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as pris, encore ? »

« Rien... », bredouille Sherlock les yeux fuyants et la main droite grattant son avant-bras nerveusement.

Mycroft Holmes relève de force la manche du plus jeune pour dévoiler son bras affreusement maigre et deux traces de piqures si voyantes qu'elles paraissent neuves de quelques heures. Le visage de Sherlock se tord, ses yeux suppliants se détournent et Lestrade voit que les doigts de Mycroft encerclent une des marques.

« Lâchez-le. », ordonne-t-il en repoussant la main du plus âgé des Holmes. « Je peux savoir pour qui vous vous prenez ? »

Sherlock secoue légèrement la tête pour lui faire signe de se taire et Lestrade aurait préféré un peu plus de reconnaissance. Il fait face à Mycroft et ne lui fait pas le plaisir de feindre la crainte.

« Je suis Mycroft Holmes. », répète-t-il lentement, comme s'il annonçait être le Prince Charles.

« C'est censé me rappeler quelque chose ? », demande-t-il en riant et lorsqu'il voit les visages de Mark et Sherlock se secouer lentement, il se dit qu'il a peut-être loupé quelque chose.

« Monsieur Holmes travaille pour le ministère de l'intérieur... », rappelle Mark d'une voix qui invite son collègue à se calmer, genre, _maintenant_.

« Et c'est une excuse pour torturer votre frère ? », demande Lestrade qui est bien loin d'être impressionné par ce genre de détail.

Cette fois, Mark attrape un dossier posé sur la tablette près d'eux et file vers les bureaux, puisqu'il est évident qu'il ne veut pas tenir tête à un mec du gouvernement. Mycroft attend que l'homme ait quitté la petite salle sans fenêtre pour relever le nez et observer Lestrade de toute son insupportable suffisance.

« Est-ce que vous savez ce que c'est d'avoir un petit frère junkie, Inspecteur ? »

Lestrade regarde derrière l'épaule du politicien Sherlock, le visage baissé.

« Non. », répond-il sans sourciller.

« C'est un combat de chaque instant. Servez-lui une tasse de thé, retournez-vous pour attraper du sucre et le voilà déjà dans une ruelle de Southwark à snifer une ligne de coc' sur le dos de sa main. C'est avoir dans les numéros favoris de son téléphone la clinique et Scotland Yard, puisque c'est là qu'il finit un jour sur deux. C'est avoir ce genre de conversation, une fois par semaine, avec des gens qui pensent tout savoir mieux que tout le monde. », finit-il en regardant Gregory des pieds à la tête.

« Bah foutez-le en cure de désintoxication. »

« J'ai déjà essayé six fois, qu'est-ce que vous croyez. Mais il est trop fier pour y trouver un intérêt et je le retrouve à chaque fois, dans l'heure, sur mon palier, après l'y avoir déposé. »

« Il en a un, d'intérêt, maintenant. », informe Lestrade en hochant la tête vers Sherlock.

Le plus jeune le fixe et hausse un sourcil. Le flic fait un pas de côté pour les faire changer de position, pour que Sherlock ne se retrouve plus derrière son frère mais bien dans le cercle de la discussion.

« Votre frère sait comment arrêter un dealer qui coupe ses merdes au PCP-Mescaline. Puisqu'il est clair que Scotland Yard ne va pas bosser avec un camé, Sherlock va aller en cure de désintoxication, se nettoyer de tout ça, et lorsqu'il en sortira, il viendra nous aider. Qui sait, il peut sauver des vies, en plus de la sienne. », poursuit Lestrade en regardant droit dans les yeux le gamin à qui il adresse un premier sourire sincère.

Mycroft hausse un sourcil, ses lèvres s'ourlant dans un sourire amusé et regarde les deux hommes avant de s'adresser à son frère.

« Sherlock... ? »

« Ouais... Oui je peux faire ça. », répond-il et _enfin_ la reconnaissance se lit dans ses yeux.

« Bien... Essayons, alors. », soupire Mycroft qui apparemment n'y croit pas une seule seconde. « Allons-y maintenant, nous avons perdu assez de temps. Inspecteur... », salue-t-il en serrant de sa main moite celle du flic qui s'empêche au dernier moment d'écraser ses phalanges.

Sherlock le salue juste d'un signe de la tête et baisse sa manche avant de suivre son frère. Gregory les laisse signer le registre de garde à vue avec Camilla et retourne à son bureau dont il ferme les stores avant de se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil qui grince. Il soupire aussi longtemps qu'il peut, ses mains sur son visage, et se dit qu'il pourrait faire une petite sieste avant de reprendre la voiture et de rentrer récupérer Lisa, mais sa porte s'ouvre.

« Vous aviez pris ma veste avant que j'aille dans la cellule... », dit d'une petite voix Sherlock.

« Ah ouais, je l'ai mise sur le porte-manteau là. », indique de son doigt le flic avant de se lever de sa chaise.

Il se rapproche du plus jeune et lui sourit.

« Tu vas vraiment le faire alors ? »

« Oui. Je vais essayer en tout cas. »

« C'est bien. Crois-moi, ces conneries ne te mèneront jamais plus loin que dans une tombe. »

« Ne me faites pas la morale, vous aussi vous avez vos addictions... Vous en êtes quoi, à un paquet par jour ? », demande Sherlock en enfilant sa veste.

« Mais _comment_ tu sais tout ça toi ? Bref, ça n'a rien à voir, les clopes c'est... »

« Pas aussi radical qu'une ligne ? C'est sûr. Mais si vous continuez à fumer comme ça, à 50 ans vous finirez avec un cancer. Je suis sûr que votre fille sera ravie de vous accompagner en chimio deux fois par semaine. »

Lestrade sourit ironiquement, joue avec sa mâchoire de droite à gauche et hoche une fois la tête avant de tendre sa main vers le porte-manteau dont il tire, de la poche intérieure de sa veste, son paquet qu'il ouvre. Plus qu'une cigarette.

« Bon, tu sais quoi gamin ? Le jour où tu sors de rehab, le jour où je suis sûr que tu as définitivement arrêté tes conneries et où on arrête Winnie le dealer, je fume cette clope et ça sera la dernière de ma vie. Ok ? »

Sherlock fronce une seconde les sourcils et cache très mal le sourire si intense qu'il crée des petites ridules au bord de ses yeux.

« Ok. »

* * *

Appuyés contre le Vauxhall Astra, les pieds dans la boue, Gregory Lestrade et Sherlock Holmes regardent l'immeuble cerné, la dizaine de voitures de flic dont les gyrophares se répercutent dans les carrosseries et les rétines. La rue a été bloquée, quelques coups de feu ont été tirés mais personne n'a été touché. Les pompiers sont juste là par sécurité. C'est le deuxième fourgon qu'on remplit des mecs qu'on a trouvés dans l'entrepôt à fabriquer des pilules d'amphétamine et d'ecsta. Parmi eux, ils ont reconnu Winnie, malgré ses cheveux rasés et sa nouvelle cicatrice à l'oeil. Ils arrêtent 27 personnes ce jour là.

Lestrade sort de son manteau un paquet écrasé car resté cinq mois dans la poche intérieure. Il demande à un bleu qui passe de lui prêter son briquet et l'allume en s'aidant de la main que Sherlock tend pour empêcher le vent du mois de novembre de l'éteindre. Ils se sourient et reportent leur attention sur le fourgon qui démarre et part le premier à Scotland Yard.

Le jour où Gregory Lestrade fume sa dernière cigarette, il est promu DI. Son meilleur ami, lui, devient Détective Consultant.


	2. Celle qui espère

**Note :** Hello tout le monde ! Je vous remercie pour vos retours sur le premier chapitre :) Comme prévu voici la suite...

 **Bêta :** Encore et toujours l'incroyable **Maya Holmes**. Merci, merci, merci !

* * *

Lorsque Molly Hooper rencontre Sherlock Holmes pour la première fois, il fait 34 degrés, la machine à café a été réparée et ses cheveux sont retenus en une queue de cheval haute.

Elle est encore stagiaire à Barts et, même si elle n'a pas suivi le même cursus qu'eux, elle s'est liée d'amitié avec Harry et Stan du 3e et c'est ensemble qu'ils prennent leurs pauses dans la cour Est. Elle reste à l'ombre, à cause de sa peau à taches de rousseur et, assise sur un petit muret, elle regarde ses deux amis qui parlent d'un film qu'elle n'a pas vu. Elle pense à sa mère qu'elle doit rappeler, au cadeau qu'elle devra acheter à son petit frère pour son anniversaire. Elle croit encore que c'est une journée comme une autre quand la porte à battant claque derrière elle. Elle se retourne et le regrette.

C'est un garçon, terriblement grand et fin qui est sorti par la porte dérobée. Il porte un pull informe, un jean noir et des chaussures tout aussi sombres. Avec sa peau blanche et ses cheveux fous, il fait penser à ces gothiques qu'elle croisait lorsqu'elle était encore au lycée. À la différence que lui est beau.

Molly n'a jamais été une littéraire. Alors, dans sa tête tourne un petit moteur qui cherche le meilleur adjectif pour qualifier ce mec. Ne reste que celui-ci : incroyablement, positivement, indéniablement _beau_. Elle frotte ses ballerines l'une contre l'autre, a oublié depuis longtemps la conversation des deux autres étudiants et ne voit que les mains fines du nouveau venu qui fouillent dans les poches bien trop près de son corps. Lorsqu'elles se glissent dans les poches arrière Molly a un frisson.

Elle cache son sourire en détournant la tête quelques secondes, enregistre mentalement l'image de ce fessier adorable touché par des mains qu'elle imagine aisément sur le sien, et tourne à nouveau le visage vers ce fantasme ambulant. Il a sorti un paquet de cigarette et s'en allume une sur laquelle il tire comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Molly déteste la clope. Elle déteste l'odeur, elle déteste le goût, elle déteste le geste et elle déteste cette idée idiote que fumer rend sexy. Il faut dire qu'elle dissèque assez de poumons de fumeurs pour avoir ses raisons.

Mais l'homme est si sophistiqué (malgré ce pull affreux) et si grand (son fantasme), qu'elle lui pardonne tout, là et maintenant. Il la fume sa cigarette à une telle vitesse qu'elle n'a même pas le temps de préparer un speech. Elle panique un peu, se dit qu'elle peut lui demander l'heure (elle porte une montre), qu'elle peut lui demander s'ils ne se sont pas déjà vus quelque part ( _pitié, pas ça_ ), ou peut commencer la discussion par un « Salut, sexy » (trop flippant). Tant pis, elle lui adressera un sourire lorsqu'il repassera près d'elle, ça sera peut-être suffisant. Elle se tient prête, les deux mains sur le muret, la poitrine légèrement en avant, mais l'homme n'a toujours pas bougé. La raison lui fait lever ses sourcils au milieu de son front : _il fume une deuxième cigarette_.

Et avec la même ferveur que la première. Peut-être vient-il d'apprendre la mort d'un proche ? Bien sûr, ça expliquerait sa peau pâle et ce regard rouge, qu'elle ne remarque que maintenant qu'elle l'a fixé sans honte. Elle baisse le visage, se mord la lèvre inférieure et son empathie naturelle fait serrer son cœur juste assez pour se sentir triste. Elle n'ira pas le voir, pas aujourd'hui. Et comme elle ne le reverra peut-être jamais, elle fait ce que toutes les filles font : elle regarde de loin, sans un mot, sans oser prouver son existence. Elle mémorise dans son esprit les longs doigts, le cou interminable et les boucles brunes qui surplombent ce visage aux traits improbables. Elle tente de découvrir la couleur des yeux mais est trop loin pour ça, alors elle les imagine bleus, pour parfaire le fantasme.

Molly voit le quatrième mégot tomber au sol, avant que l'homme ne l'écrase avec sa chaussure et cette fois il s'avance. Vers elle. Ce n'est pas une illusion d'optique puisque ce sont à ses yeux à elle qu'il s'est accroché. _Molly, foire pas, je t'en prie_.

« Est-ce que tu as une cigarette ? », demande-t-il d'une voix chaude et même l'odeur de la fumée qui a imprégnée ses vêtements n'est pas suffisante pour empêcher tout le corps de la jeune femme de vouloir se serrer contre celui face à elle.

Elle secoue la tête, ne préfère même pas ouvrir la bouche de peur d'émettre un son qui ressemblerait plus à l'ultime jérémiade d'un oisillon mourant et le laisse la dévisager. Ça dure quelques secondes qui paraissent des heures, avant qu'il ne se retourne vers Harry et Stan.

« Auriez-vous une cigarette ? », leur demande-t-il et Stan hoche la tête avant de lui en offrir une.

L'homme tire longuement dessus comme si c'était sa première (et Molly est la seule dans cette arrière-cour qui sait qu'il en est réellement à sa cinquième) et souffle la fumée en redressant la tête. Son cou est un sévisse sexuel pour les yeux à lui tout seul.

« Ça va Sherlock, t'as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? », demande Stan.

« Combien de temps tu penses que ça va prendre pour révéler les traces de PCP-Mescaline ? », se renseigne Sherlock.

« J'sais pas, 24h... Maximum. »

« Du PCP ? T'es dealer ou quoi ? », demande Harry en riant, mais même Molly peut dire que c'est le rire d'un mec qui flippe.

« Sherlock est... Une sorte de détective privé. », explique Stan. « Quand il a besoin d'un labo, il vient me voir au 3e. »

« Et vous avez l'autorisation de Mr. Rebers ? », s'inquiète Harry.

« Le frère de Sherlock travaille avec le mien. », conclue Stan et ça semble être un code secret qui garantit la bonne foi de ce Sherlock parce qu'Harry ne renchérit pas.

Ils parlent encore un peu de leur plan du weekend - sans Sherlock, note Molly - et rentrent les premiers dans l'immeuble. Elle s'est levée pour faire mine de les suivre mais reste en retrait. Si Sherlock vient ici pour travailler alors il n'est pas en deuil. Elle hésite encore un peu mais ne trouve pas les mots pour l'aborder. C'est ridicule, elle qui n'a d'habitude aucun soucis pour draguer se retrouve complètement démunie face à un mec qu'elle ne connaissait pas il y avait encore dix minutes de ça. Elle le voit jeter son mégot, l'écraser et s'approcher à nouveau d'elle.

« Toujours pas de cigarette ? », demande-t-il de sa voix chaude.

Sa _voix_.

« Toujours pas... », réussit-elle à répondre, et rien que pour ça, elle est persuadée qu'elle mérite une médaille.

Il a un sourire, affreusement faux, et disparait à son tour dans Barts.

Lorsque Molly retrouve cinq minutes après Harry aux labos du rez-de-chaussée et qu'elle lui demande une cigarette, il s'étonne mais lui donne sans sourciller. Elle la glisse dans la poche de sa blouse et se tient prête pour la prochaine fois où Sherlock lui en demandera une.

* * *

Ça fait deux mois que Sherlock n'est pas revenu, mais elle en a appris plus sur lui. Déjà, c'est son vrai prénom et non pas un surnom, comme elle le pensait. Son nom de famille est Holmes et il profite du labo où Stan travaille depuis mars. Ils se connaissent du lycée, même s'ils ne se parlent réellement que depuis que Stan a trouvé ce boulot ici. Il vit chez son frère, à Belgravia. Stan a juré que ce n'était pas une blague et qu'ils ne faisaient pas non plus partie de la famille royale.

Stan n'a jamais eu son numéro de téléphone et ne sait pas où est Sherlock, ni s'il compte revenir.

Molly pense tous les jours à ce qu'elle aurait dû lui dire. Saloperie d'effet escalier.

* * *

Ça fait six mois que Sherlock n'a pas mis les pieds à Barts et Molly ne pense plus qu'à lui un jour sur deux. Elle est fière de ce progrès. Dans la poche de sa blouse, il y a toujours la cigarette qui attend avec elle.

* * *

Quand en janvier Molly descend avec Harry et Emma pour écouter la jeune femme se plaindre de son chef qu'ils détestent tous les trois, elle ne pensait réellement pas sentir son cœur s'arrêter de battre.

Parce que Sherlock Holmes est revenu et que personne n'a jamais été aussi beau à ce moment précis. Elle se rappelait avec précision de sa taille mais n'avait jamais vu ses yeux si fins, si clairs. Sa peau n'a plus rien de celle d'un mourant et ses cheveux ont enfin croisé le chemin d'un peigne, mais ce qui retient son attention c'est le long manteau sombre dans lequel il est enveloppé. Molly rougit, mais il fait assez froid pour blâmer la température de la capitale.

« Bonjour. », commence-t-elle.

« Bonjour. », répond-il.

Il se rappelle d'elle.

« Ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu. »

« Oui j'ai... Été occupé. Je venais pour analyser cette terre, mais on ne me laisse pas entrer. », l'informe-t-il en sortant de sa poche une petite fiole en verre qu'il lui montre. « Stan a changé de numéro de téléphone ? »

« Stan est mort. », est-elle obligée de lui apprendre, sans comprendre comment il n'a pas pu le savoir avant.

« Assassiné ? », s'empresse-t-il de demander.

« _Non_... », grimace-t-elle, choquée qu'il puisse penser automatiquement à une chose pareille. « Accident de voiture... Le... L'autre chauffeur n'a pas vu le feu rouge... », commence-t-elle sans aller plus loin, parce que y'a pas grand chose à dire.

« Oh... »

Il hoche la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vague et Molly a attendu assez de mois pour ne pas relancer la conversation.

« Vous pouvez entrer. On donnera mon nom comme garant. »

L'homme la regarde, le visage penché, comme un serpent prêt à attaquer et Molly ne bouge pas.

« Oui, je pense que nous pouvons faire ça. Je suis Sherlock Holmes. », dit-il finalement en tendant sa main qu'elle serre avec plaisir.

« Je sais... », ne peut-elle s'empêcher de répondre dans un sourire magnifique.

Il hoche la tête une nouvelle fois et rentre le premier dans l'immeuble. Elle se dit qu'il lui demandera son nom une autre fois.

* * *

Molly l'a vu passer lorsqu'elle parlait avec le directeur du département dans le couloir et même si Sherlock n'a pas répondu à son sourire, elle sait qu'il l'a vu. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de se recoiffer mais aujourd'hui elle a mis ce nouveau rouge à lèvre qu'Emma lui a offert.

Ça fait quatre ans qu'elle est la garante de Sherlock et maintenant, au moins, elle peut faire des phrases à peu près correctes devant le détective. C'est parce qu'il-y-a à chaque fois un assistant ou un laborantin dans les parages qu'elle n'arrive toujours pas à lui demander s'il veut aller fumer en bas avec elle. Et aussi parce qu'il est toujours aussi distant.

Elle a eu des aventures pendant ces quelques années, rien de sérieux, mais juste assez pour lui rappeler qu'elle peut encore séduire. Mais la chose est que face à Sherlock Holmes, Molly perd tous ses moyens et s'en veut après pendant des jours. Aujourd'hui, elle s'est assez entraînée devant le corps de Mrs. Vinci pour arriver à lui demander s'il voudrait aller boire un café. Il lui répond qu'il le prendra corsé, avec deux sucres et qu'il l'attend à l'étage. La remarque sur son nouveau rouge à lèvre ne passe pas inaperçue non plus.

Si Molly avait compris ce jour-là, en lui apportant son café commandé, qu'elle était passée à côté de John Watson, elle l'aurait sans nul doute considéré autrement.

* * *

« John ? »

« Non, c'est Molly. », manque-t-elle de grogner en laissant tomber ses dossiers bruyamment sur son bureau. « Sherlock, il est une heure du matin, je veux rentrer chez moi maintenant. »

« J'ai presque fini... », soupire-t-il en collant à nouveau son œil contre le microscope.

« Vous me dites ça depuis 17h ! »

« Laissez-moi vos clés, je les déposerai dans la boîte aux lettres... »

« Non. Depuis qu'on s'est fait voler des choses dans les laboratoires du rez-de-chaussée, on a interdiction de laisser une personne extérieure à Barts seule dans les bureaux, je vous l'ai déjà dit... », s'impatiente-t-elle, épuisée.

Mais Sherlock ne se préoccupe même pas de ses plaintes justifiées et, imperturbable, note ses dernières découvertes. Quand son téléphone sonne, Molly ne peut qu'espérer qu'on ait trouvé un corps à l'autre bout de la ville qu'il l'obligerait à partir.

« Allo ? Ah, John. Je suis à Barts. J'ai mangé, oui. Comment ça _quand_ ? J'ai mangé hier, pourquoi ? »

Molly relève la tête et regarde Sherlock fermer les yeux et soupirer.

« Et bien mets-le au frigidaire et je le mangerai en rentr... Bien. D'accord, j'arrive. »

Le détective raccroche, se glisse dans son manteau et garde son téléphone à la main en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il l'a presque complètement fermée derrière lui lorsque Molly l'appelle :

« Vous partez ?! »

« Ah, Molly, vous êtes encore là ? », s'étonne Sherlock.

Molly ouvre les lèvres, les referme, sent son coeur battre dans sa poitrine avec la même force que celle qu'elle voudrait utiliser pour claquer la joue du détective, et ne s'étonne même plus qu'il l'ait oubliée puisque ça fait six ans qu'il l'oublie.

« Pensez à me ramener demain matin l'oreille de Finn Gobalt que je vous ai prêtée. C'est très important, Sherlock... »

« Noté. », sourit-il avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Sherlock n'a pas ramené l'oreille. Sherlock n'a pas ramené l'oreille et la famille Gobalt est venue reconnaitre le corps. Molly n'a pas pu expliquer à une femme pourquoi son mari, mort d'une crise cardiaque dans le métro, n'avait plus d'oreille droite. Molly s'était jurée de la recoudre dès que Sherlock aurait fini ses expériences. Molly a horrifié une pauvre mère de famille qui n'avait rien demandé, s'est fait suspendre pour un mois et se dégoûte aujourd'hui à cause d'une personne. Molly est devenue ce genre de fille qu'elle critiquait, celles qui changent pour les beaux yeux d'un homme. Molly se déteste d'être tombée un jour amoureuse de Sherlock Holmes.

Elle a préparé un sac avec des affaires qu'elle ramène chez elle pour ce mois d'arrêt forcé. C'est en sortant par la porte de derrière qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle porte toujours sa blouse. Elle pose son sac sur le muret, la retire, la chiffonne en boule avec rage et sent dans la poche une cigarette. La cigarette qu'elle a gardé six ans pour en avoir une le jour où Sherlock Holmes la lui demanderait.

« Vous auriez du feu ? », demande-t-elle à deux infirmières qui passent.

Elles lui laissent leur briquet vu que Molly a un mal fou à allumer sa clope et qu'elles ne savent pas qu'elles ne la reverront pas puisqu'elle est mise à pied. Quand le médecin légiste tire la première tafe, ça lui brûle la gorge. Tant mieux, ça sera sa punition. Elle crapote sans le savoir, trouve le goût aussi détestable que prévu et peste inlassablement contre elle-même. Lorsqu'elle se retourne et voit approcher Sherlock, elle se retient de rire à cause des nerfs qui lâchent.

« Vous fumez ? »

« Vous êtes vraiment brillant en déduction. », ironise-t-elle.

Sherlock se renferme instantanément. _Touché. Bien fait_.

Ils restent silencieux un temps infini, puisqu'elle ne sait pas fumer et que chaque fois qu'elle tire sur le mégot elle manque de s'étouffer. Sherlock ne semble même pas le remarquer puisqu'il regarde la cigarette et la fumée qui s'en échappe comme un pauvre malheureux qui n'aurait pas mangé depuis une semaine. La comparaison n'est pas optimale, certes.

« John vous a engueulé, alors ? », ne peut-elle s'empêcher de demander, la voix sèche.

« Pardon ? »

« Hier, quand il vous a appelé et que vous avez couru le rejoindre... »

« John n'aime pas quand je ne mange pas le soir. »

« Et il ne faudrait surtout pas que John Watson ne soit pas satisfait, n'est-ce pas... », dit-elle et ce n'est pas une question.

Sherlock fronce les sourcils et ouvre les lèvres, prêt à demander ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, mais elle interrompt sa tentative en enfonçant sa blouse dans son sac qu'elle met en bandoulière avant de marcher vers l'arrêt de bus 51.

« Attendez, Molly... », appelle Sherlock en attrapant son avant-bras.

Elle relève les yeux et le regarde.

« ... Vous n'auriez pas une cigarette pour moi ? », murmure-t-il, de peur que quelqu'un ne l'entende.

« Non, c'était ma dernière. », répond-elle en se dégageant de son emprise.

Elle attrape le bus deux minutes après et mange un gaspacho ce soir-là.

Le jour où Molly fume sa dernière cigarette, elle est prête à tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.


	3. Celui qui bascule

**Note :** Hello, hello ! On continue _Gravitations_ avec notre cher Jim Moriarty. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire :3  
 **Bêta :** L'unique, la superbe, **Maya Holmes** , qu'on remercie toutes et tous chaudement pour son temps et son implication :)

* * *

Lorsque Jim Moriarty rencontre Sherlock Holmes la première fois, il sait qu'il finira par le tuer.

Peut-être lentement, peut-être efficacement. Avec beaucoup de plaisir, ça c'est certain.

C'est parce que la première fois qu'il entend ce nom improbable, il vient d'investir le dernier étage d'une tour désaffectée en plein Leicester Square. Il y cache ses hommes de mains, embauchés pour leur savoir-faire hors-norme en matière de torture. Moriarty a reçu la confirmation de sa banque de Singapour que le virement est passé, c'est tout ce qu'il lui faut pour lancer l'assaut.

C'est une affaire simple comme bonjour : un auteur asiatique qui dérange son gouvernement pour ses idées avant-gardistes, est arrivé à Londres il y a 24h pour une convention sur la liberté d'expression. Grâce aux bons soins de Moriarty, il sera attrapé par ses hommes avant même d'avoir quitté son hôtel et sera emmené dans un terrain vague, avant d'être ramené, en plus petite quantité, jusqu'aux personnes qui ont commandité tout ça. Jim Moriarty est en homme très consciencieux dans son travail.

Il attend seul en jouant au Mastermind (ce n'est pas très amusant mais au moins, il est sûr de gagner au premier coup) quand déboulent ses sbires. Ce n'était pas prévu. Et autant dire que ce qui n'est pas prévu n'est en aucun cas acceptable.

« Boss, on a eu une merde. »

Jim ne relève pas la tête. Il la garde baissée sur sa ligne de pions noir, jaune, vert, noir et lève les yeux. Il fait ça parce qu'il sait qu'il fait peur ainsi.

« Les flics nous attendaient, l'asiat' a été caché dans un autre hôtel... »

Cette fois le criminel se recule dans le fond de son siège et croise lentement les jambes.

« On a été balancés ! », se défend un des mecs, parfaitement conscient qu'ils vont tous finir avec une balle dans la tête.

« Non, y'a un mec qui nous a trouvé... », peste le premier sbire, les dents bouffant ses lèvres déjà gercées par le froid. « Un espèce de détective privé ou j'sais pas quoi... Il se fait appeler Sherlock Holmes. C'est lui qui a prévenu les flics apparemment. »

« Ce n'est pas un nom. », décrète Moriarty, la voix sèche.

Les trois mecs le regardent, perdus.

« Sherlock Holmes, ce n'est pas un nom, ça n'existe pas. Personne ne va dire : _J'ai embauché Sherlock Holmes, détective privé_. C'est ridicule. Ou alors c'est un pseudonyme mais dans ce cas-là il aurait choisi quelque chose de plus sexy. Sherlock. _Sherlock_. C'est moche, _Sherlock_. Vous vous êtes trompés. », conclut le criminel en se levant enfin.

Il met automatiquement ses mains dans les poches et fait les cent pas.

« C'est embêtant. »

« Le problème c'est qu'ils ont nos photos... Les flics, j'veux dire... », reprend le gros roux qui sue. « Ils connaissent nos têtes, quoi. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème, je vous les retirerais s'il n'y a que ça... », propose Jim, d'une voix absente, puisqu'il est encore trop concentré sur cette histoire de détective au nom ridicule. « Bien, attendez-moi au Seasons Hotel, chambre 46. J'enverrai une voiture vous chercher. »

« Il nous faudra des passeports, boss... »

« Bien sûr, je m'occupe de tout. Vous me faites confiance, non ? », sourit Jim en les regardant, tour à tour, droit dans les yeux.

Il s'approche, leur serre chaleureusement la main, leur promet que tout va bien se passer et qu'ils trouveront une autre occasion de remplir leur part du contrat puis attend de les voir traverser la rue, petits, ridicules comme des fourmis, avant de sortir son téléphone. Il envoie un message, un seul puisqu'il suffit de quelques mots pour que son contact les rejoigne à l'hôtel. Il fera un travail de pro car, lui, tue sans torturer. Ils ne verront rien venir et Moriarty se félicite de réussir à surprendre à chaque fois.

Il soupire, se masse les tempes de ses index et se pose au bureau qu'il a fait installer au centre de la pièce vide. Il ouvre l'ordinateur portable et entre le nom _Sherlock Holmes_ dans la barre de recherche.

 _Ça_ , ce n'était pas prévu.

Le criminel joint ses mains face à sa bouche et observe la seule photo disponible du détective. Cet homme a une tête d'alien mais, comme Moriarty a adoré le film, ça ne le dérange pas plus que ça. Il admire le manteau qu'il connait bien pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois chez Belstaff, sourit en voyant l'écharpe nouée comme un fils-à-maman. Il remonte son regard jusqu'aux yeux et cette fois, il comprend.

Parce que Sherlock Holmes le regarde en retour et le défie.

Son psy lui disait, quand il était adolescent, que les gens ne pouvaient pas réellement lui parler à travers une photo mais Jim Moriarty est suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que ce n'est pas vrai. Bien sûr que Sherlock le regarde. Il a fait prendre cette photo de lui expressément pour Jim, l'a fait mettre sur internet rien que pour lui et a pris soin de faire passer toute son envie de le rencontrer dans son regard. C'est évident.

Moriarty se recule dans le fond de son siège et pousse un petit soupir aigu.

« Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes. Sherloooock. Sh'lock. Sh-er-lo-ck. », s'entraine-t-il à dire tout haut. « C'est sexy finalement, _Sherlock_. »

Son portable vibre sur la table et la photo envoyée avec le SMS s'affiche instantanément. Son contact a fait du bon boulot. La femme de chambre aura une drôle de surprise demain matin. Jim glisse le téléphone dans sa poche et quitte l'entrepôt.

* * *

Jim Moriarty ne prend jamais le métro. Il n'aime pas les endroits confinés, ni poser ses mains là où d'autres individus ont déjà posé les leurs. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il préfère les jeunes filles de dix-sept ans.

Il faut dire aussi qu'il y a un charme fou à pendre les taxis londoniens. Il en prend souvent pour aller acheter du pain. Jim Moriarty aime les plaisirs simples de la vie.

Quand il entre dans le taxi de Jeff Hope, il remarque, sur le tableau de bord, les médicaments. Il sait instantanément qu'il tient là son premier jeu pour Sherlock et lui.

* * *

Jim aimerait dire qu'il n'a aucun problème avec les femmes, mais ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que sa mère ne lui ait jamais fait de câlins, ni avec le fait qu'il l'a entre-aperçue coucher avec son parrain lorsqu'il avait onze ans. Son psy a dit que c'est le cas mais Moriarty ne veut pas donner raison à quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Alors, si une femme le déçoit, ce n'est pas parce que Jim est sexiste mais parce que _c'est une femme_. C'est tout.

Quand il parle avec le Général Shan et qu'elle ose lui dire qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sherlock Holmes s'en mêle, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire. Un petit point rouge et tout est réglé.

( _Bien sûr que Sherlock Holmes s'en mêle. Il doit s'en mêler. C'est notre jeu à tous les deux. À lui et à moi. Rien qu'à lui et à moi._ )

* * *

Parfois, Jim se sent seul. Souvent en fait. Très souvent. Il y a un bar qu'il aime bien. Il n'y a que des hommes plus âgés que lui et aux bras plus musclés que ses cuisses. Quand Jim ramène un des mecs qu'il y rencontre jusqu'à chez lui, il aime se dire qu'il n'en ressortira peut-être pas vivant. C'est son petit frisson à lui.

Ils sont tous pareils, ont les mêmes gestes, les même gag-ball. Ils le font jouir de la même façon, au bout de 43 minutes, à chaque fois. Tout cela est très lassant.

Et un jour, il y en a un qui a serré son cou si fort que Jim s'est réellement _évanoui_. À son réveil, le mec avait déjà jouit et fumait dans le lit à côté de lui. Jim s'est serré contre son corps et a murmuré à son oreille, de sa voix rauque :

« Je ne t'appellerai pas Sherlock, toi. »

« C'est un compliment ? », demande l'homme en haussant son sourcil droit, balafré par une sale cicatrice.

« Tous les autres, je les appelle Sherlock. », continue-t-il de chuchoter, ses yeux n'arrivant pas à se fermer.

« Okay, si tu l'dis... »

L'homme écrase sa cigarette contre la table de chevet de Jim et ça le fait frissonner. Il grimpe à califourchon sur le corps encore nu et demande, les dents déjà refermées sur le lobe d'oreille offert :

« C'est quoi ton nom ? »

« Sebastian. »

S'il n'avait pas eu la voix cassée, c'est sans nul doute ce prénom là qu'il aurait crié cette nuit.

* * *

Si Jim a fait la fête toute la nuit, c'est parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir à l'idée de rencontrer Sherlock Holmes le lendemain. Il a encore les yeux rouges et la trace du tampon du club sur sa main, mais ce n'est pas grave. Il a mis son costume de gay pour aller le rencontrer et il est persuadé que ça plaira à Sherlock. Sherlock est bien trop intelligent pour aimer un être aussi banal qu'une femme.

Il rentre dans le laboratoire et son coeur bat si vite qu'il a l'impression qu'il pourrait pleurer. Il est ému, c'est un jour incroyable. Ils se retrouvent dans la même salle à respirer le même air, alors, Jim fait ce que Sherlock aime : il joue, il minaude, il en fait trop. C'est entre eux, personne d'autre ne peut le comprendre, surtout pas cette abrutie de légiste. Elle ne voit même pas son numéro de téléphone qu'il cache sous la petite coupelle. Sherlock le voit, Jim le sait. Quand Jim lui dit que ça a été un plaisir de le rencontrer, il sait qu'il aura le droit à un clin d'oeil, à un sourire. Mais Sherlock reste concentré sur le microscope. Il semble réellement ne pas comprendre.

Ne pas le reconnaitre.

L'avoir _oublié_.

Et c'est une voix chaude comme une tasse de tisane qu'on aurait servie au coin du feu qui répond :

« Plaisir partagé. »

Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce et il finit les phrases de Sherlock. Jim ne sait même pas son nom qu'il sait déjà le grammage précis d'explosifs qu'il posera sur ce corps trapu. Parce que ça ne dérange pas le criminel que Sherlock ait ramené un nouveau pion dans la partie. Il pourra s'amuser avec lui aussi.

* * *

Il fait assez froid et ce n'est pas très agréable. Beaucoup de choses ne sont plus très agréables. Sherlock n'aime plus jouer.

Jim a voulu lui faire plaisir, jusqu'au bout. Il a monté tellement d'histoires, tellement d'idées. Il a passé des nuits blanches à tisser sa toile pour Sherlock, rien que pour Sherlock. Mais ce n'est plus drôle parce que ce n'est plus comme avant.

Avant, ils se parlaient via son site ou via le blog du médecin (et ça le faisait flipper, c'était marrant).

Avant, Sherlock aurait été prêt à prendre une pilule de cyanure pour connaitre son nom.

Maintenant, il court après des lapins fluorescents. Jim ne savait pas que Sherlock aimait les lapins. Il lui en aurait cuisiné tous les jours s'il avait su.

C'est comme n'importe quel conte que lui racontait son parrain finalement : il y a une fin. Jim écrit la sienne, une où la princesse n'est pas sauvée, une où le dragon finit par régner sur le royaume, comme ça devrait être le cas à chaque fois.

Il fallait prendre de la hauteur sur toute cette histoire de toute façon. Alors il attend, sur le toit de Barts, là où ils se sont rencontrés la première fois, suite à la proposition de Sherlock. C'est touchant et quelque part romantique. Peut-être que Sherlock va s'excuser de s'être éloigné ces derniers mois. Si c'est le cas, Jim lui pardonnera.

Il sort de la poche de son manteau son téléphone et son paquet de cigarette. Il ne fume quasiment jamais. Il l'avait acheté le jour de leur première rencontre d'ailleurs. Il ne lui reste plus qu'une cigarette, il trouve la symbolique assez belle.

Il y met le feu grâce aux allumettes qu'il garde toujours sur lui et la savoure, assis à trente mètres au-dessus du sol. Sur son téléphone, il laisse les Bee Gees jouer. Le Disco a toujours eu une place particulière dans son coeur.

Pas autant que Sherlock, bien sûr.

Rien n'a autant d'importance que Sherlock.

Il lui pardonnera. Ils résoudront ensemble leur problème et tout s'arrangera. Jim continuera ses petits meurtres entre amis et Sherlock jouera l'Hercule Poirot de leur histoire. Et quand ils seront vieux, côte à côte dans leur maison de retraite, ils se rappelleront en riant de tous les coups auxquels ils avaient joué, ensemble. Ça s'arrangera. Tout s'arrangera.

Le jour où Jim Moriarty fume sa dernière cigarette, il jette le mégot par-delà le muret sur lequel il est assis et contemple sa longue chute. _Bel endroit pour sauter_ , constate-t-il avant que la porte qui donne sur le toit ne s'ouvre.


	4. Celle qui se souvient

**Note :** Hello ! Un énorme merci pour vos derniers retours, toujours aussi motivants et adorables :) Petit changement, dû à une surcharge de travail haute à peu près comme le Mont St Michel (à vue de nez hein, j'ai pas calculé avec un mètre) les prochains chapitres ne pourront pas être publiés les jours suivants. Ils arriveront un peu plus tard :) Je m'en excuse mais vous fais quand même des bisous et vous invite à vous régaler, en attendant, avec toutes les autres fics écrites pour ce challenge du mois d'août, à retrouver dans les Fanfics favorites du profil du Collectif NONAME :)

 **Bêta :** ma douce **Maya Holmes** , que je remercie pour tout.

* * *

Lorsque Martha Hudson rencontre Sherlock Holmes pour la première fois, elle lui ment.

L'appartement au-dessus du sien n'est toujours pas loué malgré les six visites qu'elle a eues. Elle n'a rien contre louer les étages à une seule personne, bien qu'il y ait deux chambres, du moment que le loyer est payé tous les premiers du mois. Mais Sherlock s'est présenté comme un _Détective Consultant_ , ce qui ne veut pas dire grand chose, alors la vieille dame a préféré lui dire qu'elle avait déjà choisi quelqu'un d'autre. Ça ne dure qu'un jour avant que l'homme ne revienne à la charge.

Il vient sonner chez elle un mardi, à moins que ça ne soit un mercredi. Il porte son manteau qu'elle trouve un peu trop long et insiste à nouveau pour avoir à lui seul les deux étages. Elle ne sait pas comment il est au courant mais il sait que l'appartement est toujours vide et - pire encore - il sait que son mari est en cavale. Pendant un instant, Mrs. Hudson croit que Sherlock a été envoyé par les mêmes personnes qui cherchent son mari, pour la tuer.

« Personne d'autre ne vous retrouvera, vous avez bien changé de nom. », soupire Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si c'était évident.

« Mais si vous l'avez découvert, ils le découvriront aussi... », s'angoisse la vieille femme en massant ses doigts que l'arthrose commence à grignoter.

« Inutile de me comparer à ces hommes, ni même à la police d'ailleurs. Vous n'avez toujours pas de nouvelles de votre mari ? »

Elle se mord la lèvre, regarde autour d'eux, comme pour vérifier qu'une taupe ne pointerait pas le bout de son nez, et secoue la tête à la négative.

« Si je vous aide à le retrouver et à le faire incriminer, vous me louerez l'appartement ? »

Mrs. Hudson ouvre grand les yeux et se tend à l'instant même où Sherlock mentionne la justice. Il ne la connait que depuis hier, lui a parlé peut-être une heure et demie en tout mais il sait qu'elle ne cherche pas à retrouver Jack pour lui pardonner ses saloperies.

« Comment... Comment le savez-vous ? »

Sherlock sourit si fort que cela crée une petite fossette sur sa joue gauche et murmure.

« Oh, c'est _évident_. »

* * *

Ça prend en tout dix-sept jours à Sherlock pour retrouver Jack Jones, parler de sa cachette aux autorités en Floride où il séjourne, et pour amener ses premiers cartons au premier étage du 221B Baker Street.

Il y a un DI qui l'aide à s'installer. Pour la première fois, Mrs. Hudson n'a plus peur de la police.

* * *

Ce que Mrs. Hudson préfère, ce sont les samedis après-midi, lorsqu'elle rentre de son Bingo et que Sherlock l'attend dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée. Il teste des nouvelles techniques de filature et a banni depuis quelques temps ses sorties de 17h à 19h pour rester avec elle. C'est peut-être parce que c'est un samedi à 18h30 que la logeuse a fait son premier AVC.

Par chance, et bien qu'elle ait été seule, elle avait eu le bon réflexe d'appeler les urgences dès que son bras gauche avait arrêté de répondre à ses commandes. Elle n'avait pas perdu connaissance et n'avait passé que cinq jours en observation à l'hôpital, mais Sherlock avait été si inquiet qu'il était resté quasiment tout ce temps à son chevet. Depuis, le samedi, c'est à lui qu'elle raconte ses parties endiablées.

Il y aurait bien une autre personne à qui elle pourrait raconter le Bingo, une personne qui aurait pu même venir la voir tous les jours à l'hôpital mais JJ ne lui parle plus depuis trois ans maintenant.

Pour une mère, c'est une éternité.

* * *

Quand Sherlock rentre un soir et que son manteau vole derrière lui, ça ne peut dire qu'une chose : un serial-killeur a fait son apparition. Ça enchante Mrs. Hudson qui adore voir son garçon de si bonne humeur. Elle le reconnait à sa façon de claquer la porte, s'arrête de faire sa vaisselle, attrape un chiffon et le rejoint rapidement avant qu'il ne monte à son étage.

« Mrs. Hudson, nous allons bientôt avoir de la visite. »

« Oh ? Gregory vient dîner avec nous ? », s'enchante-t-elle.

« Non, je vais avoir un colocataire. », dit-il, le menton relevé, fier comme un petit garçon qui ramènerait une bonne note.

Jack Junior avait constamment des bonnes notes. Martha s'étonnait toujours de savoir comment son propre fils pouvait avoir la bosse des maths mais, à défaut de le comprendre, cela la remplissait de joie.

« Vous avez des problèmes pour payer le loyer, Sherlock ? Je peux encore le baisser si vous voulez... », propose-t-elle en hochant la tête, réfléchissant déjà combien de centaine de livres elle pourrait retirer du loyer actuel, même si elle ne se rappelle plus précisément combien il lui verse chaque mois.

« Non, pas du tout. », s'offusque le détective avant de monter.

Martha sourit, attend de le voir disparaitre dans la cage d'escalier et retourne à son ménage. De la compagnie leur fera le plus grand bien.

* * *

« Du thé, Jack ? »

« John. », corrige le médecin en se forçant à sourire.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit. », s'offusque-t-elle en se penchant pour lui servir une demie-tasse, pour le punir de son effronterie.

Sherlock est toujours concentré sur son ordinateur, à chercher sur internet des informations sur une femme qu'ils auraient rencontré la veille, qui leur a fait un tel effet que les deux hommes ne s'adressent presque aucun mot depuis. Peut-être sont-ils tous les deux tombés sous ses charmes et se disputent son intérêt. La logeuse sourit à l'idée et vient derrière l'épaule du détective pour le servir à nouveau et remarque l'écran où s'affichent des photos d'une jeune fille beaucoup trop maigre, qui tient entre ses dents un fouet et qui ne porte absolument aucun vêtement.

« C'est elle, votre petite amie ? »

« Mrs. Hudson ! », s'indignent les deux hommes d'une même voix outrée.

« Oh, pardon, je demandais juste... Mais c'est bien la femme que vous avez rencontrée hier ? »

John et Sherlock se regardent une seconde et détournent leur attention, grimaçant. Mrs. Hudson n'aime pas ça. Elle ne veut pas que sa nouvelle famille se déchire, elle ne s'en remettrait pas cette fois.

« Eh bien, qui qu'elle soit, il faudrait penser à la nourrir cette pauvre petite. Regardez-moi ces côtes ! Les hommes ne veulent pas d'une femme qui ressemble à un sac d'os, ils veulent une femme avec des vraies formes. Regardez mes cuisses, par exemple, je suis sûre qu'un homme préférerait... », commence-t-elle en relevant sa jupe pour pincer sa peau qui a, un jour, connu la jeunesse et ça fait réagir au quart de tour les deux hommes qui se lèvent d'un bond.

« D'accord, Mrs. Hudson ! »

« On a compris ! », rajoute John en pressant son poignet pour la forcer à se rhabiller. « Est-ce que ce n'est pas Mrs. Herbert qui a sonné en bas ? Je crois bien que si ! »

« Mais non, elle est toujours en retard... »

« John a raison, Mrs. Hudson. Vous devriez descendre maintenant. », conseille également Sherlock en rejoignant son colocataire pour raccompagner leur logeuse jusqu'à la porte de leur salon.

Ils la remercient encore très rapidement pour le thé et ferment la porte derrière elle. Elle claque ses talons sur le bois craquant pour mimer son départ mais rapproche son oreille du mur pour les écouter soupirer :

« _Elle nous l'avait jamais faite celle-là..._ », rit John.

« _Je me portais très bien sans voir sa gaine_. », soupire le détective.

« _Elle perd un peu la tête, non ?_ »

Mrs. Hudson rit dans sa main, ravie d'avoir pu les rabibocher en leur jouant ce petit tour et se met à descendre lentement les marches pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle ne perd pas la tête, elle en est persuadée.

* * *

Elle regarde encore la photo, même si elle l'a fixée toute la journée comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde. Elle ne sait pas encore si elle la mettra dans le cadre avec les autres clichés des membres de la famille ou si elle achètera un cadre spécial. Elle ira sans doute en acheter un, avec John qui l'accompagnera. C'est un gentil garçon.

« Mrs. Hudson, j'y vais. Je vous rapporte de la lessive alors, c'est tout ? », demande John en tirant derrière lui le caddie en tartan qu'elle lui prête lorsqu'il va faire des courses.

« Oui, merci mon garçon. », sourit la logeuse en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Il la salue et sort. Elle se lève, grimace en sentant sa hanche qui la brûle quelques secondes et se rapproche de la cheminée où elle pose la photo contre la tirelire en forme d'éléphant, achetée à San Francisco dans les années 70. Elle en profite pour vérifier qu'il lui reste assez d'herbe et referme le petit capuchon en plastique avant de reporter son attention sur la photo.

Peter ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père ; Martha a l'impression de voir Jack Junior lorsqu'il venait de naitre. JJ a refusé qu'elle vienne à la maternité, prétextant que sa femme était fatiguée et ne pouvait pas voir grand monde. C'est peut-être une bonne chose, finalement, vu qu'ils habitent à Dublin maintenant.

Dans tous les cas, s'il y a bien une chose dont elle ne doute pas c'est que son fils fera un excellent père. Bien sûr, il n'a jamais eu de modèle de parents idéals, mais c'est un bon garçon et sa femme quelqu'un de bien. À eux deux, ils peuvent faire une magnifique famille, dans laquelle Martha sait qu'elle n'aura pas vraiment sa place. Cela serait compliqué d'acheter des bonbons à son petit-fils, alors qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour en offrir à son propre fils. Il faut dire qu'à l'époque, tout partait dans l'alcool. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle pensait à l'époque que si elle était heureuse, son fils le serait aussi. Mais bien sûr, élever un enfant est un peu plus compliqué que ça.

Alors elle a demandé à sa soeur de le garder, d'abord un weekend, qui s'est transformé en une semaine lorsque Martha avait appris que son groupe de folk préféré faisait un concert à Berlin. La semaine s'est bien évidemment métamorphosée en deux ans, lorsqu'elle est devenue l'amante officielle du bassiste. Elle ne le regrette pas. Jamais elle n'a été aussi libre que pendant cette tournée.

JJ ne lui a pas pardonné. Elle a eu du mal à le comprendre au début, le trouvant égoïste, ironiquement. Elle a bien compris depuis quelle erreur monumentale cela avait été de faire passer sa vie avant celle de son fils. Elle lui a demandé pardon très exactement cinquante-deux fois. Il lui a très exactement répondu qu'il ne voulait plus la voir cinquante-trois fois.

C'est Sophie, sa femme, qui a envoyé la photo de leur petit garçon. Comme Martha aimerait le voir, le toucher, le prendre contre son coeur. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait déménager jusqu'à Dublin et habiter près de chez eux. Oh bien sûr, elle ne les embêterait pas et ne viendrait que lorsqu'ils lui proposeraient. Elle fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour se rattraper auprès de JJ.

La porte du salon claque et John apparait, secouant un paquet de lessive, triomphant.

« C'était le dernier, Mrs. Hudson ! »

« Oh, à la lavande, c'est parfait, merci ! », s'enchante-t-elle en venant prendre le paquet dans ses mains, avant de demander, rayonnante. « Vous avez pu voir Peter, alors ? Il est mignon ? »

John fronce les sourcils, sourit, cligne des paupières, manifestement perdu et demande :

« Peter... ? Excusez-moi, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Mrs. Hudson. »

« Peter, vous étiez à la maternité non ? Est-ce que Sophie va bien ? »

« Vous parlez de ce matin ? Car ce matin j'étais à la clinique, oui, mais nous n'avons pas de service maternité. Et je ne sais pas qui est Sophie. »

La vieille dame sourit encore près de trois secondes avant que son cerveau ne semble faire un tour complet sur lui-même et retombe lourdement dans son crâne. Elle explose d'un rire faux et tapote l'épaule du médecin.

« Je vous charrie... Merci encore pour la lessive mon garçon. »

John la regarde encore un peu, hésite manifestement à lui demander si elle se sent bien, mais elle a déjà disparue dans sa cuisine. Elle pose son paquet sur le comptoir et ferme les yeux.

 _Ce n'est qu'un petit trou de mémoire_.

* * *

Le deuxième AVC de Mrs. Hudson se passe pendant son sommeil. Elle se réveille à l'hôpital, entourée de Gregory, Sherlock et John. Elle met huit jours à réussir à faire une signature parfaite et à toucher son nez de son index, les yeux fermés. Elle a des médicaments à prendre matin, midi et soir. John lui jure personnellement de ne plus la lâcher.

* * *

Mrs. Hudson regarde Sherlock et John. Ça doit faire cinq minutes qu'aucun d'entre eux ne parle et cinq minute qu'elle les regarde. Ils sont chacun assis dans leurs fauteuils, les jambes de Sherlock étendues à côté de celles du médecin, plus petites. John lit un livre américain sur la conquête de l'Ouest et Sherlock dort. Dans son sommeil, son mollet s'est collé à celui de John, trop concentré par sa lecture pour s'en rendre compte. La logeuse sourit et se lève. Elle s'approche de John, pose sa main sur son épaule pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle descend, sans parler pour ne pas réveiller Sherlock.

Il lui sourit et serre sa main. Elle a envie de lui dire _Merci_ , mais elle n'y arrive pas. C'est comme avec JJ, finalement. C'est tellement dur de dire aux gens qu'on les aime.

Elle prend son châle, le livre qu'elle avait monté et descend. Il est très tard ce soir-là, ils ont parlé longtemps dans le salon du premier étage. Ils ont ri aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont pu rire !

Lorsque Mrs. Hudson arrive dans son salon, il fait froid, ce n'est pas pareille qu'en haut. Elle se rapproche de son éléphant en porcelaine et ouvre le petit capuchon en plastique et n'en sort qu'un petit bout de papier où est écrit au feutre noir : _NON_.

Elle sourit même si elle ne sait pas lequel des deux zigotos a écrit ça.

Elle va dans sa chambre et fouille dans sa boîte en bois pour trouver un peu d'herbe mais il ne lui reste plus rien, à part une vieille cigarette qu'elle sait avoir gardée pour une raison bien précise.

Elle ne se rappelle pas de la raison.

Il faut dire qu'elle a oublié tellement de choses.

Le jour où Mrs. Hudson fume sa dernière cigarette, elle s'allonge, encore habillée, sur son lit pour la savourer. Dans sa tête, elle se remémore en boucle l'image de Sherlock et John, se touchant à peine, si ensembles sans même le savoir. Elle espère ne jamais oublier ça.


	5. Celui qui a douze ans de plus

**Note :** Hello à toutes et à tous ! Après la folie du travail, le calme magnétique des vacances, me revoici avec la suite de _Gravitations_. Je vous remercie infiniment pour tous vos retours, follows et favs qui font battre mon petit cœur d'auteure de manière grandissante.

 **Bêta :** La superbe **Maya Holmes** , que je remercie, encore, toujours, pour son temps qu'elle consacre à cette histoire et son implication.

* * *

Lorsque Mycroft Holmes rencontre Sherlock Holmes pour la première fois, il porte un pull vert sapin avec un _M_ en jean cousu au centre et des baskets à scratch.

C'est sa grand-mère qui l'a habillé ce matin, attendant à peine que le garçon ait les deux yeux ouverts avant de lui enfoncer le pull sur la tête. Mycroft a encore son haut de pyjama qui lui colle à la peau. Ils viennent d'arriver à la maternité et envahissent les couloirs avec le même empressement que les premiers rayons du soleil. Les baskets de Mycroft couinent sur le sol bleu incrusté de petites paillettes. Il voudrait ralentir pour ne pas réveiller les nouvelles mères qui se cachent derrière les portes numérotées, mais sa grand-mère avance à la même vitesse que lorsque _Mrs. Marple_ commence à la télévision.

Ils ouvrent la porte 221 et c'est le silence réconfortant, embaumé par le parfum de sa mère, qui les accueille. Elle est allongée sur le lit au centre de la pièce et, même s'il ne fait pas encore totalement jour, les longues fenêtres horizontales sont suffisantes pour éclairer la scène qui, Dieu merci, n'est pas une pietà.

Mycroft respire pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Il s'approche, attiré par les bras de son père qui s'ouvrent, embrasse sa joue mal rasée, grimace un peu en s'y piquant et accélère le pas jusqu'au lit. Sa maman a deux profondes traces violettes sous les yeux, mais un sourire plus rassurant encore que les mots qu'elle murmure à son oreille lorsqu'il s'endort le soir.

« Bonjour Mycroft. »

« Bonjour maman. », répond-il en écho, les yeux ayant trouvé le chemin naturel jusqu'à la petite tête qui dépasse à peine d'une couverture blanche.

« C'est William, ton petit frère. »

 _William_ , se répète le garçon, déjà sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de voir le petit visage dans son ensemble. Son papa s'approche, pose son paquet de cigarette à peine entamé sur la table de chevet, attrape son fils sous les bras et l'assoit dans une chaise immense. En temps normal, Mycroft jouerait à son jeu préféré, celui où il se prétend roi sur son trône, mais il y a quelque chose de nouveau qui fait que pour une fois, il y a quelqu'un d'autre sur cette terre qui mérite son attention.

« Tu veux le porter ? »

Mycroft agite la tête avec ferveur et ça fait rire tout le monde, même Grand-ma qui pleure pourtant depuis qu'ils sont arrivés. Maman reste couchée alors c'est Papa qui prend William avec une telle précaution que Mycroft hoquète. Il se rapproche, attend que le grand frère ait préparé ses bras et y dépose avec un amour paternel plus beau que les étoiles, William dans les bras de Mycroft.

« Attention, il est très fragile. », murmure Charles et Mycroft hoche une fois la tête.

Contre ses bras, contre son torse, il y a une chaleur incroyable qui émane. Son petit frère n'a pas encore ouvert les yeux et n'a même pas prononcé un mot que Mycroft l'aime déjà.

C'est bizarre d'aimer quelqu'un.

Soudain, complètement vital.

Il resserre un peu son emprise, vérifie que la petite couverture enveloppe bien tout le corps minuscule et garde son visage penché, face à celui qui dort. Mycroft aimerait demander à ses parents si cette fois, William restera avec eux. Il a peur que personne n'ait de réponse. Et il a encore plus peur de revivre la même chose qu'il y a deux ans. Maintenant que William est là, dans ses bras, il ne risque plus rien. Mycroft se le jure.

* * *

« Mycroooft ? »

« Je travaille, William ! »

L'adolescent soupire, enfonce ses index dans ses oreilles et se penche à nouveau vers son livre. Il ne lui reste que 76 pages avant de finir le troisième chapitre de ce cours de politique européenne, il peut le faire. Son esprit a à peine le temps de replonger dans les marécages de la concentration que sa porte grince. Il se retourne, ne voit personne et se lève pour refermer la porte. Des petits rires étouffés derrière lui et voilà qu'il découvre Sherlock sur sa chaise, à tourner les pages de son livre de géopolitique.

« William ! », s'écrit-il en tentant de l'attraper, mais son petit frère saute de meuble en meuble, dans un rire d'enfant que l'insouciance rend hystérique.

« Au secours ! Le Kraken me poursuit ! », s'enchante le plus jeune en glissant sous la couverture du lit pourtant tiré à quatre épingles.

« Depuis quand est-ce que c'est le zoo de Londres ici ? », demande leur mère, en rentrant dans la pièce.

« J'essaye de travailler et William m'en empêche ! », s'excuse Mycroft en tirant les deux mollets fins du plus jeune qui s'accroche au rebord du lit.

« Et moi j'essaye de jouer mais Mycroft m'en empêche ! »

Leur mère sourit, attrape le panier à linge sale en toile bleue et en vide le contenu dans celui en plastique qu'elle tient contre sa hanche et agite sa main en direction de la petite tête brune.

« William, matelot, vient prendre ton bain. »

« Bien capitaine ! », répond tout de go l'appelé, lâchant le lit et trottinant jusqu'à sa mère, une chaussette en moins car perdue dans la bataille.

Mycroft respire et reprend place face à son livre. Il entend l'eau du bain couler encore un peu (elle devait être trop chaude pour William), le bruit des jouets en plastique qui tombent en masse dans la baignoire et enfin les premiers rires de son frère. Sa voix se fait soudain inexistante et Mycroft sait que leur mère a fermé la porte de la salle de bain. Il se replonge dans le discours de Margaret Thatcher quand sa mère entre à nouveau.

« Poulet au citron ce soir, ça te va ? »

« Oui, merci Maman. »

« Ça va ? Tu avances bien ? »

Sa mère s'approche, se penche pour embrasser son front et jette un œil aux livres ouverts. Elle fronce les sourcils et demande.

« C'est au programme du A-Level, ça... ? »

« Non... », répond Mycroft, légèrement mal à l'aise. « Mais j'ai déjà révisé tout le reste, je voulais m'avancer... »

« T'avancer pour l'Université ? Tu as encore un an, Mycroft, sans compter les vacances... Si tu as déjà fini toutes les révisions que tu voulais faire, tu ne voudrais pas sortir un peu ? Profite, va te promener avec ton père, il y va dans trente minutes. »

« Non, je te remercie, je préfère réviser. »

« Tu préfères Thatcher à ton père ? Ne lui dis jamais ça. », sourit la mère en caressant les cheveux de son fils avant de se diriger vers la porte. « Je vais préparer le dîner alors. »

« Tu ne restes pas avec William ? »

« Il a six ans, je n'ai pas mis beaucoup d'eau dans le bain. Ça ne risque rien. Et ne t'inquiète pas toujours comme ça... »

Mais Mycroft n'écoute pas, ferme le livre épais qu'il garde sous son bras et se rend dans la salle de bain. William joue avec un petit bateau en plastique, lui fait coucou de sa main couverte de mousse et recommence ses bruitages grossiers de boulets de canon envoyés sur l'ennemi. Mycroft s'assoit sur la moquette, dos au chauffage et rouvre son livre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demande William.

« Je travaille. »

« Mais je vais t'embêter si je joue ? »

« Non, pas du tout, continue. »

William pince les lèvres et ne dit plus rien. La bataille maritime se joue en silence ce jour-là.

* * *

Quand la langue de Mycroft Holmes rentre dans la bouche à peine timide de Louisa McCardon, il sait instantanément que rien n'a jamais été aussi désagréable. Pas même la fois où il est rentré trempé de sa promenade dans les bois pour chercher des champignons avec son père. Pas même les anguilles aux asperges de Grand-ma. _Pas même les cours de sport_.

Alors, ça ne lui fait pas grand-chose que le lendemain, dans la cours du lycée, ce soit la langue de Peter Neils qui rentre dans la bouche de Louisa McCardon.

* * *

La chambre que Mycroft partage à Oxford avec un étudiant en droit et un autre qui vient de Suisse, est assez grande pour y faire rentrer un régiment d'une douzaine d'hommes. Il n'y dort pas la première nuit, préfère se payer une chambre dans un hôtel proche avec ses économies et passe le mardi entier à tenter de marchander une chambre pour lui tout seul. Ce n'est pas évident, ça force même le secrétariat à appeler ses parents deux fois pour savoir si Mycroft a des problèmes psychologiques, mais, à 16h il a enfin la clé de sa propre chambre. C'est plus facile ainsi.

* * *

C'est un sentiment très partagé qui envahit Mycroft, assis dans le train qui le ramène à Hastings. Il rêve de tartines au beurre et de chocolat chaud préparés par sa mère. Mais il y a ses premières cartes de visite, dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, qui lui rappellent qu'il est maintenant un adulte responsable, qui vient de décrocher son premier travail pour le gouvernement. Le visage soutenu par son poing, il regarde à peine la campagne anglaise qui défile mollement. Il repense à ces deux dernières années de stage, à tous ces tests passés pour vérifier son intégrité. À tous ces papiers ultra confidentiels signés avec une légère boule au ventre.

Il ne parlera de rien de tout ça, bien entendu, et compte bien profiter de ce premier weekend loin de la capitale pour plonger dans les bras de sa mère, aller chercher des champignons avec son père (sauf du côté de l'usine de Wallsberry, maintenant qu'il sait ce qu'ils y font réellement) et pour, enfin, écouter William jouer du violon.

C'est une lubie qu'il ne comprend pas très bien, mais depuis quelques années, son petit frère fait preuve d'une curiosité notable qui le rend, dans la seconde, aussi passionné par un sujet que maître de celui-ci. Aujourd'hui, il parle le français quasiment couramment, participe de façon hebdomadaire aux concours de logique organisés par la mairie (et refuse à chaque fois les coupons de réduction du Sainsbury offerts pour la première place) et rempli sa bibliothèque des livres des plus grands botanistes du monde. Ça pourrait presque être normal si Sherlock n'avait pas 14 ans.

C'est toute la famille qui vient le chercher et ce soir-là, à table, ils parlent des vacances de Noël auxquelles Mycroft ne pourra pas participer. Il ne leur dit pas pour l'instant, pour ne pas les décevoir.

William joue un morceau quand leurs parents et son frère boivent le café. Mycroft ne peut que constater les centimètres pris depuis quelques mois et ses yeux plus grands et plus inquisiteurs que jamais. Ça s'entend, ça se sent, ça se _voit_ : William est doté d'une intelligence hors du commun. Et si personne n'ose le formuler, Mycroft sait bien la vérité : d'une intelligence qui dépasse la sienne. Ce n'est pas que ça rend le grand frère jaloux. Ça l'inquiète.

* * *

Le samedi midi, c'est Mycroft qui va chercher William à son cours de violon pour lui faire la surprise. Il attend dans le hall de cette maison de quartier mal décorée et en profite pour lire des magazines qu'il n'oserait jamais acheter. Quand William sort, son étui sous le bras, il se lève pour venir saluer son professeur.

C'est immédiat, vraiment viscéral. Il a à peine posé ses yeux sur l'homme et ses doigts viennent juste de frôler la paume qu'on lui tend qu'il y a un sentiment ignoble qui lui remonte dans la gorge. Il serre quand même la main du professeur, garde ses lèvres pincées dans une grimace qu'il contient autant que possible et il _sait_. Il sait que quelque chose ne va pas, parce que l'homme regarde William avec _ce_ regard et ça donne à Mycroft l'envie de vomir.

« Vous devez être le grand frère de William. »

« Oui, Mycroft Holmes, enchanté. Je travaille pour le Ministère de l'Intérieur. »

L'homme ne sourcille pas, bien sûr. Ces enflures là sont bien trop malins pour laisser paraitre leur putain de déviance aussi facilement.

« Bravo pour aujourd'hui William, c'était super. », sourit l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année en posant sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune qui sourit de fierté.

C'en est trop pour Mycroft, qui attrape son frère par l'autre épaule pour le tirer jusqu'à lui. Il plonge son regard d'un brun féroce dans celui clair qui charme sans nul doute des âmes bien trop jeunes et naïves et articule à peine :

« Nous allons rentrer, maintenant. »

L'homme leur sourit à nouveau, fait un signe de la tête et ferme la porte de la salle d'où ils sont sortis, William et lui. Mycroft a enfoncé ses doigts dans l'épaule de son frère jusqu'à lui faire mal, mais il ne l'écoute pas geindre et le traine de force jusqu'à la voiture.

« Mais quoi ? », finit par hurler l'adolescent lorsque Mycroft démarre le moteur.

« Comment ça _quoi_ ? Tu n'as vraiment pas remarqué la façon dont il te regarde ? »

« Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Mycroft pile au milieu de la route et tant pis pour la Renault grise qui manque de leur rentrer dedans.

« Mais tu es un gamin, William ! Tu fais le fier à savoir parler quatre langues, à être d'une culture et d'une curiosité incroyables mais tu ne comprends _rien_. Ce n'est pas important que tu saches dire _Chaise de jardin_ en portugais ou en mandarin, ou bien que tu saches quelle est la capitale de l'Estonie, si tu ne comprends même pas ce que ton propre professeur de violon a en tête quand il te regarde ! »

« Je ne comprends rien, Myc', il est cool, il est... »

« De plus en plus _cool_ ? », poursuit le grand frère dont les yeux se révulsent.

« ... Oui, il... »

« Te propose de t'emmener voir une exposition avec lui ? »

« ... Un concert philharmonique à Porthmouth. »

Mycroft cache son visage dans ses mains, hurle une longue plainte à peine humaine, dégoûté de toute son âme de ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il n'était pas venu ce weekend et s'il n'était pas venu chercher son petit frère.

Il repense au corps, si petit, _si petit_ , dans ses bras à la maternité et retire le frein à main avant de démarrer à nouveau.

« Tu ne retourneras plus jamais le voir. », promet Mycroft, l'esprit déjà occupé à chercher dans sa mémoire ce numéro spécial qu'on lui a conseillé de contacter en cas de _'problème personnel à régler rapidement'_.

William ne dit plus rien et ils étouffent dans le silence durant le reste du trajet. Quand ils arrivent devant leur maison au bout de l'impasse, ils ne sortent pas tout de suite car il pleut à torrent. C'est finalement le plus jeune qui ose parler le premier.

« Je suis désolé... »

« Tu peux l'être. _Surdoué_ , tu parles... Tu es stupide, William. Tu ne vois rien et tu ne comprends rien de la nature humaine. »

« Je sais... »

« Tu sais, et pourtant, qu'est-ce que tu fais pour t'améliorer ? »

Le visage baissé, son petit frère lui adresse un regard plein de reproches, avant de regarder ses chaussures à nouveau.

« Rien, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Alors, tu vas me faire le plaisir de commencer à lâcher tes livres et à regarder les gens qui t'entourent. Ça pourra un jour te sauver la vie, réellement. »

Ce soir-là, quand William prétexte une migraine et se réfugie dans sa chambre pour pleurer, Mycroft n'a même pas le cœur de manger la part de gâteau qu'il lui a laissée.

* * *

Ça fait maintenant deux ans que William se fait appeler Sherlock, une lubie demandée pour la première fois le jour de ses dix-huit ans. Ça n'a pas plu à leur père et ça n'a pas trop dérangé leur mère. Ça fait parler les gens d'Hastings. Mycroft sait, au fond de lui, ce que ce nouveau nom représente. Il n'est plus seul, aujourd'hui, à avoir un prénom si éloigné du reste du monde.

* * *

Il y a un dossier sur le bureau de Mycroft qui trône comme un corbeau noir, signe d'un présage qu'il sait funeste. Il est assis dans son fauteuil Empire, un verre de bourbon à la main et sort de sa torpeur quand deux heures sonnent à l'horloge au-dessus de la cheminée. Ça pourrait être une bonne nouvelle s'il n'était pas deux heures du matin.

Il soupire en gonflant les joues, tend la main et ouvre enfin le dossier _John Watson_.

C'est une drôle de surprise ce qu'il lit là. Des rapports de l'armée, les photocopies du carnet de la psychologue de l'ex-soldat. Les relevés bancaires. Les dossiers médicaux de son père, alcoolique, et de sa soeur, alcoolique elle aussi. Terriblement vulgaire. Il apprend tout, jusqu'à sa taille de chaussure et son groupe sanguin. Mais ce que personne de son équipe n'a réussi à lui expliquer, c'est comment John Watson et Sherlock Holmes se sont rencontrés pour la première fois.

Toujours est-il que les voilà qui emménagent ensemble et rien ne semble vouloir décourager le Dr. Watson de s'éloigner de son frère. Pas même les menaces de Mycroft. Les quatre premières fois ont réussi pourtant. Ça a été très facile de menacer le professeur de violon (mais Mycroft a quand même mis ses menaces à exécution et dort beaucoup mieux depuis que l'homme croupi dans une prison du nord de l'Écosse). Ça a été d'une simplicité enfantine de repousser la journaliste trop curieuse de son jeune frère nouvellement détective, ainsi que son rédacteur en chef avec lui aussi des tendances obsessionnelles. Repousser Victor Trevor a été chose si facile que Mycroft n'a pratiquement rien eu à faire. Celui-ci n'était pas tordu ou malsain, mais Mycroft savait que Sherlock était trop jeune pour entretenir une relation amoureuse. Il n'avait que vingt-deux ans après tout.

Il en a aujourd'hui trente et c'est un médecin ex-militaire qui lui prépare son thé le matin et qui lui conseille de mettre une écharpe lorsqu'il fait trop froid dehors. Mycroft trouvera bien une façon de protéger Sherlock de cet homme-là aussi.

* * *

Ça fait un an que John Watson habite au 221B. Ça fait un mois que Jim Moriarty est arrivé sur le radar de la nation entière et de Mycroft. Le monde est un endroit bien trop dangereux et il redoute chaque jour un peu plus de ce qui pourrait arriver demain à son frère.

Mais c'est maintenant Sherlock qui demande à John de leur préparer le petit déjeuner et c'est son prénom qu'il appelle lorsqu'il a besoin d'un stylo, d'un livre, de n'importe quoi.

Parfois, Mycroft se demande ce qu'il est censé faire s'il ne protège plus Sherlock. La perspective le terrifie.

* * *

C'est la bonne décision. Bien sûr, sa mère ne comprendra pas. Son père non plus. C'est Sherlock, sans aucun doute, qui ne s'en remettra pas. Mais après trente ans à ne vivre que pour son petit frère, Mycroft ne peut plus penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui-même.

Il adore le London Bridge. Bien sûr, c'est un monument qui n'attire que les touristes car pas franchement fin et déjà trop vu par les Londoniens mais il lui trouve quand même du charme. C'est le côté désuet qui lui a toujours plu.

C'est bizarre mais ce soir Sherlock a essayé de le joindre quatre fois. Pour la première fois, Mycroft n'a pas décroché. Ça ne lui a tordu les tripes que la première fois. Peut-être aurait-il dû faire ça depuis longtemps.

Maintenant, il fume la dernière cigarette du paquet de son père qu'il a pris sur la table de chevet à la maternité. Au fil des années, il a souvent retrouvé dans ses affaires ce souvenir de la naissance de Sherlock qu'il a consommé avec parcimonie. Il ne sait pas si c'est un signe de le finir aujourd'hui mais il était temps qu'il arrête car les trois dernières cigarettes ont vraiment eu un goût bizarre.

Penché sur la rambarde, il regarde la ville et le reflet des lumières dans l'eau. Il va faire une connerie. Il en est sûr. Mais il y pense depuis tellement longtemps maintenant qu'il ne voit pas l'intérêt de revenir en arrière. Il balance son mégot dans l'eau, éteint son téléphone et ferme son manteau. Il fait bien trop froid à Londres au mois de février. Il marche en prenant son temps, il sait qu'il n'est pas en retard. Ironiquement, il est même en avance. Il quitte le pont, prend la première droite puis la deuxième à gauche. Il laisse son manteau à l'homme à l'entrée et on le guide jusqu'à la table qui a été réservée.

« Tu es en avance. »

« Toi aussi. », sourit Mycroft en prenant place.

Il sent encore la cigarette et il regrette immédiatement d'avoir fumé cette Malboro juste avant son rendez-vous. Heureusement, le serveur vient à sa rescousse et leur demande quels apéritifs ils prendront.

« Je vais prendre un verre de Blanton. »

« La même chose. », sourit Lestrade.

Le serveur hoche la tête et les laisse à nouveau.

« Tu sais que je m'étais juré d'arrêter de te demander un rendez-vous si tu m'avais encore dit non cette fois-là ? »

« Heureusement que j'ai dit oui, alors. »

« Définitivement. », murmure le DI dont les sept ans d'attente ont fini par payer. « Sherlock vient de m'appeler, il voudrait l'accès aux archives du... »

« Non. Je veux dire, ne parlons pas de Sherlock ce soir, d'accord ? »

Gregory sourit et se redresse sur sa chaise. Il rougit avant même d'avoir goûté le bourbon.

« Ça me va. »

Le jour où Mycroft Holmes fume sa dernière cigarette, il pense pour la première fois à lui avant de penser à Sherlock.


	6. Celui qui aime

**Note :** Hello tout le monde ! Et voici le dernier chapitre de _Gravitations_. Désolée pour la publication tardive (le job, la vie, etc.) et merci merci merci pour vos retours, follows, fav' qui, bien sûr, sont quand même la seule raison qui me pousse à publier. J'écris pour plein de raisons, mais je publie pour vous :)

 **Bêta :** toujours la géniale Maya Holmes que je remercie énormément pour sa disponibilité et son aide tout au long de ce projet.

* * *

Lorsque Sherlock Holmes rencontre John Watson pour la première fois, plus rien n'est vraiment comme avant.

C'est peut-être parce que John Watson entre dans le laboratoire du deuxième étage avec un aplomb presque discret, s'il n'était pas militaire. Il ne fait pas parti de ces gens désolés d'être là, ceux qui pénètrent dans une pièce en s'excusant du bout de leurs paupières qui sursautent, les yeux exprimant avant leur bouche leur désir d'être ailleurs. Les yeux de John Watson, lorsqu'ils se posent sur Sherlock Holmes, ne se défilent pas. Ils s'arrêtent, observent. Pas comme ceux du détective, bien sûr, mais ils restent immobiles assez longtemps pour que Sherlock en sentent la présence sur sa peau blanche.

Et puis il y a sa voix. John Watson ne s'ennuie pas des conventions sociales qui imposent aux conversations de commencer par un _Bonjour_ , un _Salut_ , ou une main qui se tend. Il va à l'essentiel, propose son téléphone, son aide, avant même d'avoir donné son nom. La confiance de John Watson semble être aussi volatile que son eau de Cologne. Les deux envahissent assez Sherlock pour créer dans son ventre une sensation proche du pincement qu'il interprète comme un signal d'alerte.

 _Parle, Sherlock, parle._

« Afghanistan ou Irak ? »

John demande pardon. Sherlock se répète et John aussi. Il veut savoir comment le détective sait ça. Il a beau s'être excusé deux fois de suite (ce qui est toujours très pénible, pense Sherlock) il _veut savoir_.

Le café qu'on lui apporte est tiède.

John n'a pas profité que la médecin légiste entre dans la pièce pour s'enfuir. Il reste au bout de cette table qui n'a jamais paru aussi longue. Il garde la tête haute, ses bras contre son torse. Il n'est pas non plus de ceux qui agitent leurs mains dans les airs pour appuyer des propos aussi creux que leur existence. Il semble concerné par ce manque d'informations entre eux. C'est quelque chose que Sherlock peut arranger.

 _Médecin militaire. Blessé en Afghanistan, renvoyé à Londres. Frère inquiet, mais auprès de qui John ne demandera pas de l'aide. À cause de son alcoolisme, probablement. Ou plutôt à cause de son récent divorce. Psychologue pense que la blessure à la jambe est psychosomatique. Ce qui est vrai._

Sherlock lui donne également son nom et son adresse. Ça doit être suffisant.

(Peut-être que John Watson vérifie le nom _Sherlock Holmes_ sur Internet le soir-même. Le lendemain, à 18h07, il le retrouve devant le 221B Baker Street.)

* * *

Sherlock se lève pendant la nuit. Peut-être trois ou quatre fois. Six ou sept, s'il est sur une affaire. Ça lui permet de passer à la salle de bain, d'aller boire un verre d'eau à la cuisine, de vérifier où en sont ses expériences. Parfois, il s'endort sur le bureau dans le salon.

Il est près de deux heures du matin et lorsqu'il sort de son lit, il y a du bruit au bout du couloir. Derrière la porte du frigo ouverte, il y a John. Il sourit poliment, tend un yaourt à la fraise (avec morceaux, depuis quand en ont-ils ?) que Sherlock refuse d'un signe de la tête. Il s'installe derrière son microscope et John reste debout, de l'autre côté de la table.

« Alors ? »

« Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire. La solution n'a pas réagi. »

« Je peux ? », demande le médecin en pointant de son index la chaise face à Sherlock, qui s'offusque que son colocataire demande l'autorisation.

Cela fait une semaine qu'ils habitent ensemble, autant dire une éternité, non ?

« Pourquoi le garagiste protégerait sa secrétaire ? »

« Parce qu'il en est amoureux. Ou quelque chose du genre. », propose Sherlock en haussant les épaules.

« Ça ne colle pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne colle pas ? »

« Sa façon de la regarder. Ce n'est pas de l'amour. C'est de la peur. », finit par conclure le médecin après un silence hésitant.

Sherlock repousse le microscope sur la droite et croise les bras sur la table. Il se penche légèrement en avant et John en fait de même, par mimétisme, poussé par l'invitation silencieuse de Sherlock à poursuivre. La lampe au-dessus d'eux creuse sur leurs visages des ombres exagérées.

« Tu as bien vu hier, il ne la regardait pas dans les yeux, ou à peine. Il était prévenant, bien sûr, mais... Ça sentait la crainte. »

« Donc, elle serait à la tête du trafic de voitures ? Elle veut réussir, ça se voit, mais elle n'a pas les capacités mentales pour monter un plan pareil. Mais si tu penses qu'elle n'est pas en couple avec le garagiste, ce qui semblerait logique, de qui viendraient les fleurs sur son bureau ? Aucune femme ne s'offrirait des roses à elle-même... Réfléchissons, une jeune femme aux jambes aussi interminables que l'ambition ; un garagiste abruti qui maquille à la perfection des voitures volées ; un blanchissement d'argent estimé à plus de 300 000£. Qui aurait pu... »

« _L'avocat_. », comprennent-ils tous les deux d'une même voix en redressant leurs visages l'un vers l'autre.

John rit et se recule sur sa chaise en tapant une fois du poing sur la table. Il les félicite, utilise des mots comme _Fantastique_ , _Incroyable_ , qu'il accole au prénom du détective sans retenue, sans tabou. Sherlock sourit à défaut de savoir quoi faire d'autre. Il se lève, range sa chaise et quitte la cuisine et les compliments.

* * *

Il y a des enquêtes qui finissent mal. Une preuve clé est brûlée. Un témoin disparait. Le coupable est démasqué mais il prend le premier avion pour la Bolivie avant que la police ne l'ait attrapé.

Et puis il y a l'affaire des faux billets et John réussit encore cette chose étrange qui consiste à ébranler le monde de Sherlock sans rien bouger d'autre que ses lèvres.

« Alors ? », s'inquiète leur logeuse qui a fait les cent pas dans le salon en les attendant.

Ils retirent leurs vestes qui sentent les produits chimiques et John se dirige à la cuisine où il veut se servir un verre, de n'importe quoi, mais un verre quand même.

« Ça s'est mal fini. », explique-t-il.

« Vous n'avez pas pu arrêter Gomez, Sherlock... », semble comprendre la vielle dame.

« Si, nous avons a pu l'arrêter. », corrige le détective d'une voix qu'il voudrait plus vive, sauf que la nuit a été longue.

« Mais le gardien de l'imprimerie a été tué dans l'assaut. », rajoute John sans réapparaître dans le salon.

Leur logeuse pince ses lèvres et hoche une fois la tête. Elle serre étonnement fort l'avant-bras de Sherlock, compte tenu de sa main frêle, et les laisse avec la demi-douzaine de scones qui ont refroidis depuis longtemps. Sherlock referme la porte derrière elle et se dirige vers la cuisine où il retrouve John assis. Il tient entre ses mains un verre de scotch qu'il regarde comme s'il y lisait son épitaphe.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a d'abord pensé qu'on n'avait pas pu l'arrêter, lorsque je lui ai dit que ça s'était mal fini ? », demande-t-il, la lèvre légèrement redressée, confus.

Sherlock profite que son colocataire fixe son verre pour grimacer. Il tourne sur lui-même, remonte un peu son pantalon et s'appuie contre le plan de travail avant de croiser ses bras contre son torse. Il pourrait mentir, prétexter que leur logeuse perd la tête (ce qu'il soupçonne un peu, à vrai dire) mais la vérité est que, dans son propre vocabulaire, échouer une enquête revient à ne pas arrêter le coupable. Les dégâts collatéraux ne font pas partis de son champ lexical. Il tourne finalement la tête et John le regarde déjà. Son visage appuyé contre son poing, sa bouche est cachée par ses doigts. Sherlock a envie de demander pardon, là, maintenant.

John se lève avant qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. Il n'a pas touché à son verre finalement. Sherlock pose sa main sur son poignet pour le retenir lorsqu'il passe devant lui.

« Ça s'est mal fini. », confirme le détective.

C'est tout aussi honnête que le sourire que lui répond le médecin.

* * *

Il y a beaucoup trop de gens dans la vie de Sherlock. Ils sont comme des pixels morts sur un écran ; il peut s'en accommoder d'un. Tous ceux qui s'accumulent ne font que brouiller sa vision.

Il aimerait aller acheter le journal en bas de la rue sans remarquer le tatouage tribal sur le poignet du vendeur, en comprendre sa signification, l'année à laquelle il se l'est fait faire et le nombre de fois qu'il s'est mouché ce matin. Il voudrait croiser l'homme qui change les ampoules à Barts sans comprendre qu'il a passé la nuit avec une prostituée asiatique enrôlée dans une mafia incontrôlable. Il préférerait ne pas déduire tout ce qui ne va pas chez les gens au premier coup d'œil, au moindre mot qu'ils lâchent innocemment, sans comprendre toute leur portée.

 _Taisez-vous_ , rêve-t-il de dire tellement de fois par jours. C'est presque une prière, finalement.

Il peut rester des semaines enfermé au 221B. On essaye de le faire sortir, parfois avec des triples meurtres, mais ça ne sert à rien. Il tait ce besoin de vagabonder uniquement entre sa chambre, la salle de bain, la cuisine et le salon ; entre ces pièces dont il connait le moindre recoin. Ici, son cerveau n'a plus besoin d'analyser la moindre micro-anomalie. Il s'y sent en sécurité. Et Sherlock est bien conscient que c'est un sentiment bien trop éphémère pour ne pas s'y accrocher dès qu'il le peut.

Au début, John ne remarquait pas qu'il restait à l'appartement plusieurs jours de suite. Puis, dès qu'il l'a compris, il a proposé des restaurants, des sorties. Même une à la morgue, _pour te divertir un peu_. Maintenant il fait ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire : il accepte.

Le soir, John lit dans son fauteuil. Il s'est pris d'affection pour un écrivain écossais qui le fait sourire toutes les deux pages. Du coup, il plait à Sherlock aussi. John propose un sandwich, du thé. Un film. Et puis un jour il croit Sherlock endormi, avachi qu'il est sur le canapé, alors il se lève, fait craquer son dos et s'apprête à remonter à sa chambre. Sherlock demande la seule chose qu'il veut réellement :

« Reste avec moi. »

John finit par s'endormir sur son fauteuil.

* * *

Parfois, John ne passe pas la nuit au 221B. C'est rare. Suffisant pour que les doigts du détective écartent lentement les rideaux du salon pour guetter sa venue, plusieurs fois dans la soirée. Quand il rentre (toujours aux alentours de sept heures du matin, avant qu'il n'aille travailler), il prend une douche et un petit déjeuner.

Sherlock, assis au centre des quatre murs du salon qui l'ont accueillis toute la nuit, le regarde mettre sa veste.

« Quoi ? »

« Quoi, _quoi_ ? »

« Je sais pas, Sherlock, tu me regardes bizarrement. On dirait que je te fais peur. », s'amuse le médecin en secouant la tête. « J'y vais, je suis à la bourre. À ce soir. »

Il attrape ses clés et secoue maladroitement sa main pour saluer son colocataire. Il est resté trente-sept minutes en tout. Sherlock se redresse de son fauteuil qui grince et ses doigts se glissent à nouveau entre la fenêtre et les rideaux qu'il recule légèrement, pour voir le corps trapu traverser la rue à pas pressés.

Sherlock Holmes ne sait pas s'il a peur de John Watson. Il a peur de ce qu'il ressent pour lui, mais est-ce la même chose ?

* * *

Sherlock doit partir. Quelques mois, années. Il ne sait pas dire au revoir. Il n'a jamais _eu_ à dire au revoir. Pas comme ça. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu de John Watson avant dans sa vie. Il pourrait écrire ce qu'il a à dire mais il ne sait pas bien faire ça. Alors il appelle John sur son téléphone et lui demande de ne pas bouger. Il ne faut pas qu'il s'approche, qu'il remarque que tout ceci n'est qu'un tour de magie.

Parce que John s'y connait en tour de magie. Il en fait tous les jours et même en ce moment. Il a beau être loin, minuscule dans sa petite allée, Sherlock du haut de son toit sent son odeur sur ses vêtements, sa présence dans tout son propre corps. Pour l'odeur, c'est parce qu'ils font des lessives communes. Pour la présence, c'est parce que John lui a volé tellement de fois son souffle, que Sherlock est persuadé que tout son système respiratoire lui appartient désormais.

 _On essaye un dernier tour de magie, John : laisse-moi vivre sans toi._

* * *

Le seul contact de Sherlock, pendant deux ans, c'est son frère. C'est un retour aux sources, finalement.

Mais ce n'est pas la même chose que lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Parce que Sherlock n'est plus William et ça, ça change tout. Ils se retrouvent un soir de mars dans un bar de Sarajevo avec un bon choix de bières bosniaques. Le propriétaire leur en recommande très exactement cinq, en les faisant goûter aux deux anglais. Ils commandent chacun un verre de Brandy.

Le grand frère ne commente pas les longs cheveux vaguement disciplinés de Sherlock. Il lui parle juste de sa prochaine mission qui pourrait être la dernière avant son retour à Londres. Les questions de Sherlock sont simples.

 _Que fait John ? Comment va-t-il ? Travaille-t-il toujours à la clinique ? Est-ce qu'il a pensé à vider mon étagère dans le frigidaire ? Peut-il ouvrir la fenêtre de ma chambre pour aérer, avant que je n'arrive ? Est-ce qu'il a fini par coucher avec la pharmacienne ? C'était ennuyeux, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu'il a racheté du thé au gingembre ?_

Il ne les pose pas. Il ne peut pas, car ils ne parlent que de la mission. Son frère doit dire des mots comme _Peut être dangereuse_ ou bien _Tu m'écoutes, Sherlock ?_ mais dans sa tête, Sherlock est déjà de retour chez eux.

* * *

(Ça aurait pu mieux se passer. Ça s'est mal passé. John a frappé fort mais les bleus qui sont réellement douloureux ne sont pas sur la peau de Sherlock. Ce sont ses yeux, car agressés par une nouvelle ombre. Une nouvelle forme. Une nouvelle femme.)

John Watson va se marier et jamais Sherlock n'a été aussi seul.

* * *

Il arrive à Sherlock de penser à son frère. Pas lorsqu'il a besoin d'un pass spécial pour se rendre dans un bureau privé du gouvernement ou qu'il veut savoir quand est l'anniversaire de mariage de leurs parents. Il y pense quand il veut réfléchir à leur relation.

Son grand frère l'aime, c'est indéniable, et la Terre s'arrêtera de tourner avant qu'il ne le porte plus dans son cœur. Sherlock le sait depuis toujours. Parce que, au-delà de l'amour fraternel, dans la façon dont il serre Sherlock dans ses bras, dans la façon dont il le regarde, il y a la dévotion. Et l'inquiétude. Les deux ont fait ce cocktail étonnant, proche du Molotov, qui a fait de la vie du plus grand une ombre sur celle du plus jeune. Et quand Sherlock veut s'en moquer, il ressent dans la seconde la sensation de la main de son professeur de violon sur son épaule.

 _Bravo pour aujourd'hui William, c'était super_.

Ça le dégoûte. Ça crée une sensation lourde et humide dans sa gorge qui remonte jusqu'à lui donner la nausée. Ça n'est jamais allé plus loin que ça, que ces doigts sur ses jeunes épaules, sa nuque, mais il a suffi de la clairvoyance de son frère pour que tout ça lui explose en pleine face. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a en horreur qu'on l'approche. Que la perspective d'avoir à nouveau sur lui le même regard que le professeur le terrifie. Qu'il n'a jamais laissé personne le toucher.

D'autre fois, Sherlock se demande si son frère repense à ses supplications, quand il s'échappait de cure de désintox et qu'il venait frapper à sa porte.

(« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Laisse-moi revenir, s'il te plait. »

« Tu dois te faire soigner, Sherlock. »

« Je vais arrêter, je te le jure, mais ne me force pas à aller là-bas. Je veux rester avec toi, s'il te plait, s'il te plait... »)

Ça se passe six fois comme ça, parce que toujours il ouvre la porte et croit qu'il peut être suffisant. Que son amour et sa protection pour Sherlock le sortiront de cette merde. La septième fois, c'est un flic en passe de devenir DI qui s'en mêle. Il n'autorise aucune sortie, aucun détour. Sherlock tient bon. Son frère aussi.

* * *

Sherlock cligne des yeux et retire le sachet qui baigne dans sa tasse. Froide, bien sûr - depuis combien de temps seulement est-il perdu dans ses pensées ? Il se lève, range les biscuits qu'il n'a pas mangés et sirote le thé.

Son grand frère doit ne jamais penser à ça, c'est sûr. Parce qu'il n'a jamais aimé échouer. Alors, n'avoir pas réussi à sortir Sherlock de la drogue, ça doit le tuer intérieurement, tous les jours.

Le thé n'est pas très bon. Au-delà de la température, c'est trop infusé. John savait parfaitement doser un thé. Et il sortait Sherlock de ses pensées avant qu'il ne s'y perde.

* * *

Sherlock a regardé des vidéos pour apprendre à plier une serviette en forme de cygne. Il repousse les limites de l'acceptable pour elle. (Pour John). Il déteste quand quelqu'un parle des robes des demoiselles d'honneur comme étant rose. Elles sont couleur _lilas_ , corrige-t-il pour que tout soit parfait pour elle. (Pour John). Il ne comprend pas bien qu'on puisse vouloir le prendre en photo avec les mariés mais il accepte pour elle. (Pour John).

C'est pour eux qu'il joue le morceau qu'il a composé. (C'est pour John).

C'est en pensant à eux qu'il rentre seul au milieu de la cérémonie. (C'est à cause de John).

* * *

Il regarde face à lui le sac qu'il compte emmener. Ça faisait longtemps qu'une enquête n'avait pas nécessité de déguisement et qu'il doive quitter le 221B pour quelques jours. Il a déjà repéré l'immeuble abandonné où il s'installera. Ça sent la pisse, comme tout ce genre d'endroit. Ce n'est pas très grave.

Il regarde les seringues et se demande si c'est comme le vélo. Pas qu'il ait déjà fait du vélo, mais c'est une de ces phrases toutes faites qui veut dire qu'un geste ne s'oublie pas. Il le sait parce que John lui avait expliqué un jour, avant qu'il ne déménage. Il verra bien sur le moment. Il continue l'inspection de ses affaires (trousse médicale cachée dans un sac plastique, quelques vêtements déjà sales, un livre de William Newsome et des cigarettes). Cigarettes. C'est ça ce qu'il lui manque : l'odeur.

Il ferme son sac, regarde sur le canapé le jean délavé et troué qu'il compte mettre et le pull gris informe qu'il a laissé un mois dans le grenier, pour qu'il prenne la poussière. Il pince la cigarette entre ses lèvres et va l'allumer à la gazinière. Il faudrait qu'il finisse le paquet aujourd'hui, pour imprégner ses vêtements de l'odeur. Il ira ensuite acheter des feuilles et du tabac pour faire les prochaines, ça sera plus crédible.

« Sherlock ? »

 _Merde._

Le détective sort de la cuisine et trouve dans son salon John, un sac à la main. Pas un sac, une valise. Pleine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demandent-ils tous les deux au même instant.

Ça fait sourire John, au moins. Il répond le premier.

« J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas mais... Enfin, j'en parlais avec Mary et on s'est mis d'accord. J'veux dire, on le savait, on pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Alors, si ça te dérange vraiment pas hein... je sais que c'était pas prévu mais on a trop de choses à l'appartement. Ça te va si je laisse ici des affaires à moi ? Avec l'arrivée du bébé, on a plus de place. Je pourrais te payer un peu, comme si c'était un garde-meuble. »

 _Ah._

« Inutile. », conclut Sherlock en se dirigeant en quatre grandes enjambées vers le fond de la pièce pour faire de la place.

« Et toi, Sherlock... ? », demande le médecin dans son dos.

« Moi ? »

« Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il a fini de pousser ses cartons et ses livres pour dégager une place suffisamment grande pour la valise que John tire sur le tapis vieilli. Il se retourne, fait face à son ancien colocataire et se demande comment répondre. _À part espérer tous les jours que tu reviennes, tu veux dire ?_

« Pourquoi tu fumes ? »

 _Oh_ , c'est de ça dont John veut parler. Sherlock sourit et prend la cigarette entre ses doigts pour la regarder, comme s'il ne se rendait compte qu'à l'instant de l'incongruité de la chose.

« Pour une enquête. »

« Mais bien sûr... », rit John en secouant la tête.

Il s'approche sans attendre que Sherlock recule du petit espace qu'il a libéré et pousse la valise qui parait ridiculement lourde. Il y a apparemment beaucoup de choses dont John n'a plus besoin dans sa vie. Un coup d'œil à la valise et Sherlock est persuadé qu'il y rentre en se contorsionnant un peu. Ses yeux continuent leur inspection jusqu'au manche en plastique que la main de John encercle. Au bout des doigts, il y a le reste du corps. Ils sont si près que l'eau de Cologne noie Sherlock dans des regrets qu'il pense réellement passagers. Alors que seuls les bras de John peuvent le sauver.

Ils ne disent rien et se regardent. Ça dure assez longtemps pour que Sherlock ait l'envie de cligner des paupières, alors que ça fait deux semaines qu'il veut voir John. Sa cigarette se consume et la cendre tombe dans un petit tas à peine visible sur le tapis déjà sale. Il y a très exactement vingt-et-un centimètres qui séparent leurs bouches.

« Est-ce que tu veux me dire quelque chose, Sherlock ? »

Sherlock est à vingt-et-un centimètres de la vérité. Vingt-deux. Vingt-quatre. Plus d'un mètre. Sherlock a quitté le coin où ils étaient réfugiés.

« Non. »

« ... Bien. J'y vais, Mary doit passer à la maternité signer des papiers. Pour une fois qu'elle veut bien que je l'accompagne... »

Sherlock hoche la tête. John boutonne sa veste.

« Et Sherlock ? Arrête de fumer, s'il te plait. Même pour une enquête... Je n'aime vraiment pas ça. », sourit-il.

Il lève une main, l'agite et s'aide de l'autre pour ouvrir la porte. Elle claque et Sherlock s'interdit de glisser ses doigts entre les rideaux et la fenêtre, pour le regarder partir. À la place, il écrase son mégot dans une tasse qui traîne là depuis Pâques et contemple les deux fauteuils qui se font face près de la cheminée. Sherlock déboutonne ses boutons de manchette, remonte le tissu sur ses avants-bras et se met face au fauteuil rouge qu'il se met à pousser. Loin. Hors de sa vue.

Et c'est ironique, se dit-il lorsque les pieds du fauteuil rayent le parquet dans un bruit qui fait trembler son épiderme. Ironique comme John Watson avait reproché un jour à Sherlock Holmes de ne pas connaître le système solaire. Il lui avait même faire un cours, durant un petit-déjeuner devant des toast beurrés, pour expliquer la gravitation. Sherlock n'avait pas bien compris alors John avait attrapé un coquetier vide et l'avait mis devant lui.

« Imagine que c'est Lestrade. Ou Mercure. »

Puis un verre de jus d'orange.

« Ça, c'est Molly. Ou Vénus. »

Sa main s'était enroulée autour des ciseaux à oeufs. Il avait grimacé et souri malgré lui en posant l'objet dans la scène qu'il était en train de mettre en place

« Merde, admettons que c'est Moriarty. Mars. »

Une tasse fissurée que Sherlock aimait bien quand même.

« Mrs. Hudson. Pluton. »

John avait pincé les lèvres, avait réfléchi quelques secondes et avait fini par attraper sa serviette qu'il plia avant de la poser à son tour sur la table.

« Et ça, ça serait ton frère. Uranus. », avait ri John. Sherlock n'avait pas compris le sous-entendu. « Et le plus important, Sherlock... »

Il attrapa le bol du détective et le plaça au centre de la table, tous les objets l'entourant, tournés vers lui, à quelques millimètres ou centimètres près.

« Toi. Ou... le soleil, si tu préfères. Et tout ces gens, ces planètes, tournent autour. C'est la gravitation. L'attraction. C'est comme ça, on y peut rien. »

John avait souri et Sherlock avait compris. Enfin, il croyait l'avoir compris mais c'est en abandonnant dans une cave ce fauteuil qui n'a pas été chaud depuis des années que tout est plus clair. Parce qu'on peut croire que tout et tout le monde gravite autour de Sherlock Holmes, mais toujours est-il que Sherlock Holmes gravite autour de John Watson et ça, il en est persuadé. Alors, Sherlock jure de ne plus jamais s'intéresser, de près ou de loin, à l'astronomie. C'est un peu trop douloureux.

 _Foutu attraction._

Il remonte jusqu'au salon, marche sur le bois rayé et regarde son fauteuil, seul qui ne fait plus face à rien.

Le jour où Sherlock Holmes fume sa dernière cigarette, il passe à côté de sa dernière chance de dire à John Watson qu'il l'aime.


End file.
